Gem Shattered
by CryDon'tSmile
Summary: Sapphire, a 16 year old girl, comes to the Black Order with a parasitic type innocence. She becomes good friends with many of the exorcists... and Noah. Of course, friendships like these can get you in some... Err... situations... Few pairings. Rated for Kanda's mouth. My OC. Also, Lulubell (the twelfth Noah, of Lust) does not exist. She never became a Noah.
1. Chapter 1: The Black Order

**Hey guys! I wrote a D. Gray Man fanfic. Whhhaaaaattttt~? Yea, I know. Anyway, read on.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**The Black Order**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earth; <em>**_a world full of sick, cold bastards. Where everything evil would manifest, your sins would come back to haunt you._

**_Reality; _**_a cold splash of icy water, on a snowy night. Sometimes you would wish that everything that had ever happened never did, that you could turn back time._

_I'm here to tell you that you can't turn back time, that every one of your flaws will be pinpointed, and all of your secrets will be turned against you._

**_Life;_**_ where good does not exist, and just when you think you've found it, the tables turn, and the good becomes the evil._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sapphire's POV:<span>**

I stared up at the statue with dark blue eyes, unamused.

So this was the gatekeeper, huh? Didn't seem like much to me. Its eyes bulged in an animated way, which only served to make me roll my eyes and fold my thin, pale arms across my small chest, tapping my foot on the ground and listening to the echoing 'click'.

I had gotten to this mountain-like form, right out in the water, and made my way up. The dark, looming tower at the top was massive, bigger than anything I had ever seen.

I had heard of this place, The Black Order, for exorcists like myself. I hadn't been trained like some of the others, but that didn't matter.

I knew how to survive.

Of course, it was so much easier with my innocence and all.

I raised a gloved hand, tucking my hair back behind my ear as it fell over my face, tickling my cheek. I was glad for its length, covering my neck; otherwise it would've been too cold for my liking.

The cold air, rushing in from the ocean, was making me uncomfortable. It fanned my hair, causing it to flow around me, shifting in the breeze.

I hardly even startled as the statue, the gatekeeper, scanned me for a pentacle, a star that marked me as an Akuma, the enemy.

I wasn't an Akuma, obviously. I wouldn't have my innocence otherwise. I wasn't evil. I wasn't trying to destroy the human race. And anyway, I hadn't lost a loved one. I never truly loved anyone, so really, I couldn't become an Akuma.

I had heard enough about the Millennium Earl, enough to know better than to trust his deals.

Nobody comes back when they die. Once they're dead, it's over. Forever.

My thin lips twitched up into a sneer and I looked to my side, rolling my deep blue eyes.

I ducked my head and let my black hair fall to hang over my face, brushing my forehead and cheeks, making me blink.

I really should've braided it back, though, as it was tickling the backs of my knees.

Yes, it was that long. The tips would often brush the backs of my knees, which only served to drive me to insanity.

A lot.

_I really should cut it…_

I looked through the blue streak of hair infront of my right eye at the gatekeeper. He was muttering something unintelligent, a name… _Komui,_ and honestly, I was so sick of standing here, shivering in the cold air.

I heard another voice then, which caused me to look up, eyes wide. "We don't take kindly to _visitors. _Kanda, get rid of her. Now."

_Visitor! I'm not a visitor! Ugh, someone KILL me already. Why are these people so ANNOYING? To think I came all the way up the mountain for THIS! What a waste of my time…_

It was much to my surprise when I found myself pinned up against the stone wall, my arms pinned by my sides. The stone was cold against my back, making my lips twist.

I didn't like this.

I glared at the guy pinning me to the wall, one hand on my shoulders and the other holding a katana.

He was looking me over, taking in my looks.

I wore simple clothing, a black, long sleeve top and black pants. A belt, looped around my waist. Gloves to cover my hands.

Also my hair, long and black, with one blue streak through the right, at the front. The streak was completely natural, and I didn't really know why it was there.

Oh, and probably my small size. Honestly, was it the innocence or was it just my genes? I was tiny!

He had long, dark blue hair, tied back in a ponytail. Two strands, though, had been left to frame his face. His narrowed eyes were an icy blue, full of hatred toward me at something I hadn't even done.

_Yet._

A laugh nearly slipped from my lips as I realized he looked just like a girl, much too feminine. My eyes caught on his exorcist coat, black and silver.

_This guy's an exorcist? Why would they even let him in? He seems the type that would just attack everything in sight. A kill first, questions later type of person._

I rolled my eyes and remained motionless as his sharp blade started cutting into my skin, sending bolts of pain up my neck.

The guy was psychotic. He was going to kill me, and then feel like an idiot when he realized I had innocence.

_God, I hate it here. They want to kill me already._

I put my hands up infront of me, palms outward, rolling my eyes. "Hey, you, can you let me go? I didn't put being _killed_ in my schedule for today."

My innocence wires flared, sending shocks down my spine, reminding me that they were there. I could take the guy down if I was quick…

I was thinking about activating or not, the dangers and advantages, when the blue-haired guy spoke, startling me out of my thoughts. "Oi, why are you here?"

I looked him over before a sly smile crossed my face, my mind whirring. "Oh, sorry, I thought this was the place. The Black Order. You know… the one where they train Exorcists. I must have been mistaken, cause you sure as hell don't look like an exorcist. I mean, the coat is one of theirs, but you probably killed someone and took it off of their dead body. You look like the kind that'd do that. What for, to hide your body, cause your actually a girl?"

The guy growled, furious with my comment, and pressed the curved blade into my throat a little more, cutting deeper. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Warm blood started trickling down my throat and I smiled disarmingly at the guy, closing my eyes and tilting my head to the side, my hair sliding over my shoulder

_An enemy already. As usual. Gosh, what is it with me and being enemies with people?_

"If you know exorcists, you'll know not to mess with one." The guy snarled threateningly and I raised a hand to wipe the blood from my collarbone where it was building up, causing the blade at my throat to cut deeper. "Do you want to die?"

I examined my white glove, the deep red soaking into the white fabric and spreading through the cloth, staining it.

_Tainted._

"I'm not messing with you, I'm having fun." I laughed sweetly and shifted my weight, uncomfortable. "But get off. It's just awkward like this."

"So, you come here to annoy an exorcist… Do you have innocence? Is that why you're here?" The guy's eyes narrowed and I could see him looking at the necklace on my pale neck.

My eyes narrowed in return and I tried to push him off, get myself off the wall.

_That's not my innocence! Don't touch it!_

I snarled as, yes, he touched the silver chain around my neck and pulled it out of my shirt, inspecting it. I glared at him, uncomfortable with him touching one of my possessions.

_That's it. They want to know why I'm here. I'll show them!_

"Innocence, activate." I closed my eyes and spread my arms beside me, a smile crossing my face, pulling my lips up.

The wires in my innocence flared and crept along my scars, the wires black and glowing blue. I felt three wires trace across my left shoulder blade, over my shoulder, down my arms, and then disappear at my fingernails. Then the same happened with the right.

I shuddered as the final wire traced its way up the single scar up the back of my neck, a pulse of electricity flooding through my body, from head to toe.

Before the guy could react I had sung a high note, sending a blue-colored shockwave toward him. He stumbled back and I stepped forward, my wings spreading out behind me.

My wings were glowing blue, black, and metallic silver, like bird wings, but made of technology. You know, like computer chips and metal. They came from my innocence, my back, and came down to the backs of my knees, sometimes brushing against my legs, which cut the skin there.

The guy's dark eyes widened and he took up a fighting stance, his sword ready to slash me into pieces. His stance was one of defence and offence, a good move.

_So I have competition, then. _

I used my small frame and light size as an advantage, I ran toward the guy quickly, my wings folding back into my skin so I could run faster.

I crashed into the guy, on purpose, and put my foot behind his feet as he stumbled back. He fell to the ground and I smiled, my movements quick.

I then pinned him to the ground, using my wires to secure him there.

How?

Well, the wires sorta come out of my skin and can hold people back, but not for a long time. I hardly ever use it, only for cases like his. My wires were literally harmless.

A few wrapped around his arms and more around his legs. One secured itself around his neck, anchoring him to the ground.

"I'm not here to fight you, as much as I want to…"

I re-activated and spread my wings for good measure, and then folded them so they were back in my skin. "I'm here to join the Black Order." My tone was serious, deadly. "And no, my necklace is not my innocence, as you may have realized."

I laughed in an unamused way, standing so the guy could get up.

The guy rolled his eyes, grumbling and cursing. "Che. Baka."

_Sore loser._

In a matter of minutes I found myself infront of the head of the European branch, Komui. He seemed like a real idiot, and latched himself onto this green haired girl, Lenalee, who was apparently his sister. I listened to him ranting on and drinking coffee from a bunny cup. He then latched onto his sister once again.

She was blushing bright red, standing stone still with her head down as Komui hugged her, muttering something about _marriage _and _death._

He then led me to this… _thing. _Hevlaska. A wispy, ghostly creature with purple lips.

It startled me as she tested my innocence sync rate. I couldn't activate, which was probably for the best, but I didn't like it. The touch unnerved me.

Hevlaska told me it was 70%, a good rate. It still didn't help the fact that my shockwaves were small and my barriers were weak.

The only real talent I had was my beautiful wings. They allowed me to escape from battle by going up, or to protect myself by curling them around me.

"So…" Komui asked "Your innocence is…" He motioned with his hands, silently asking me to explain.

My thin lips pulled down in a frown. "Well… You see it's… it's on my… my back." I grasped the back of my black, long-sleeved shirt and pulled it over my head, exposing my back to Komui, but at the same time making sure it covered my stomach.

_Can't let them see my stomach or legs. Or hands. Just my back. They'll be scared, otherwise._

I knew _exactly_ what Komui was seeing.

A green glowing cross, right between my shoulder-blades, just above my chest binding. The dark, red-coloured skin expanding from it in circle, the ends tipped off as spikes. Making it look a bit like the burning sun, but dark red instead of burning orange.

Glowing blue and black wires linked to the green cross and stretched a few centimetres across my pale skin, contrasting, before burrowing into my skin and turning into those scars I talked about earlier.

I pulled my shirt back over it, slightly ashamed, my cheeks tinting. My innocence was always thought of as a curse, and sometimes it could be, which was why I was glad it could be hidden so easily.

A long sleeved shirt, long hair to cover the back of my neck, and some gloves was all it took.

But I couldn't say it didn't exist. It was a part of me. And that got me into quite a few… _situations._

"Ah, a parasitic type… We really must introduce you to Allen Walker. I wouldn't be surprised if he's taller than you."

"Allen Walker?" The name sounded familiar, and I could've sworn the boy had passed the town I was hiding in a little while back.

_So he came here, huh? He was an exorcist, just like me._

Komui led me to a cafeteria, and a pink-haired guy introduced himself to me as Jerry. I smiled at him, nodding.

I did a quick scan of the benches and saw many brown cloaked figures, talking away.

The others were dressed in exorcist coats, and there were five of them in total.

One was the green-haired girl; the one Komui had latched onto. Lenalee. I had to admit, she was quite pretty, with her feminine body, green hair and sparkling purple eyes.

I wasn't so sure about her name though.

_Who names their kid Lenalee when her last name is already Lee? Lenalee Lee. It isn't right._

Sitting with Lenalee was a woman who looked to be in her twenties, and had short, brown hair. Her dark eyes were kind and she was smiling at Lenalee.

Next was the blue-haired swordsman, and he was glaring at me with cold, soulless eyes.

I glared back, my eyes hardening, and shook my head slowly, unamused. My eyes narrowed as I kept scanning.

After him was a red-head with an eye patch, who was smiling much too brightly. His showing eye was an emerald green, quite a pretty color.

And finally, a white-haired boy, with silver eyes. And despite his small frame, he was inhaling food like a black hole.

My eyes widened as I realized he looked like… like _me. _He looked just like me when eating food. Inhaling like there's no tomorrow, as though it's the last time he'll ever eat.

I turn to Komui as he motioned for the people to come toward me. I ducked my head like I had earlier, my long black hair falling to cover my face.

I peeked up through my blue streak to see Lenalee infront of me, smiling warmly. She stuck out her hand and I gingerly took it, shaking it.

I looked around quickly, noting that the swordsman was keeping his distance, his eyes still icy.

"Lenalee" Lenalee introduced. She followed my gaze to the swordsman, her purple eyes resting on the swordsman. "Oh, don't mind Kanda. He's just… anti-social."

_"Anti-social."_ I almost laughed, it was that amusing. "Yeah, and _that's _why he tried to take my head off."

Kanda's glare intensified and I rolled my eyes, his attitude annoying me.

_Can someone hold a grudge without even having one? Seems like it._

My eyes widened, shifting to a lighter color, as the white-haired one stormed up to Kanda, his shining silver eyes narrowing.

The aura they emitted while glaring at each other was dark and everyone backed up a step.

Well, everyone except me.

My eyes were wide, changing to a dark, navy-blue colour, a smile starting to form at the corners of my lips. I loved violence more than anything.

If they fought, I would quickly get involved.

Which also got me into a few situations…

I could see Kanda's eyes on me, his hand on the hilt of his katana. He started to draw and I smiled, my lips parting to call on my innocence.

The white-haired one stopped him before I could activate or he could draw. They didn't fight, much to my disappointment, but the white-haired one did argue with Kanda, something about being nice instead of trying to kill everyone.

My gaze turned to the brown haired woman, who smiled kindly at me, shaking my hand. "Miranda Lotto. It's nice to meet you." I nodded in return, smiling back.

The white-haired one then walked over to me, holding his gloved hand out. I took it and smiled a little. "Allen Walker. Someone smaller than me. That's new."

_Damn, he's taller than me! I hate being so small…_

Allen's head tilted and he smiled kindly at me, closing his eyes.

_For a boy, he's actually kinda cute… _

Allen was then pushed behind me by the red-haired one, who took my hand without caring if I wanted him to or not. He seemed the kind who would annoy the hell out of you, but was too loveable to hate.

"I'm Lavi." Lavi smiled excitedly, his green eye flashing with happiness. "I'm Bookman's assistant. You are? We never got your name. Wow, you're tiny. Even smaller than Allen! I don't know how you're gonna survive here."

I looked up, the hair falling off of my face. I looked at Lavi with piercing blue eyes. My eyes were not dark, nor were they light. They seemed to shift colour every 3 seconds. But the colour, as I had been told, was either the colour of a Sapphire or a Lapis Lazuli.

And my name?

Sapphire Lazuli.

Lazuli was actually my _middle name. _I had no idea what my last name was. I didn't remember those little things. I just went with my first and middle name.

"My name?" I laughed and shook my head, my hair brushing my ears as I tucked it back. "My name is Sapphire Lazuli. It's a little odd… For a name, that is."

"I think it suits you." Lavi nodded and smiled again, so brightly it could blind someone.

He still hadn't released my hand, and I was on the verge of ripping my hand away. But I knew that if I did that it might make my glove come off, and I didn't want that.

Also, I really wanted to rip his eyepatch off, see what had happened to his eyes. I was that curious.

They say 'curiosity killed the cat', but I didn't mind. Curiosity was one of my best features.

Allen reached past me to grab Lavi's shoulder, and his gloved hand brushed against my shoulder blade…

_No!_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was okay. I felt like the little bit at the start was too... <em>depressing? <em>I didn't know what word to use. This is just a little idea I came up with, and then it just got bigger, and bigger... I now almost have a whole story planned out, and maybe a sequel, even though this is the first chapter. How weird is that? I guess it could be normal... Although, if a future chapter is really weird, it was probably a dream of mine or something. (Yes, I have dreams about chapters in my stories. I just got weirder).**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. It's appreciated!**

**Bye-Bye, **

**CryDon'tSmile**


	2. Chapter 2: Pity

**Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Pity**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pity. <em>**

_Such a cruel, unforgiving emotion. To pity another was truly foolish, ludicrous. The emotion was so meaningless, yet at the same time, so substantial. To have someone pity you, to feel sorry for you, such a unreasonable excuse. You should not pity another on what they do not have, as pity is a poor excuse for anything._

_Pity; a sorrow, a mercy. A sympathy, an empathy._

_Pity; such a human emotion. Something that should never have existed. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sapphire's POV:<span>**

My eyes widened as Allen's gloved hand brushed against my shoulder blade. My innocence flared, its only interest protecting itself.

_NO!_

I turned quickly, my right hand rising to grab Allen's left wrist in a death-grip. I was intent on ripping his arm off, my blue eyes were wide, my heart racing.

_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down._

His silver eyes widened as I took hold of his left arm and his fingers twitched, his eyes flashing dangerously.

I could feel the wires racing along my skin, could feel my wings tearing through my back. My blue and black headphones appeared around my neck, created from the single wire that trailed up the back of my neck, and I struggled to stop myself from lashing out at anybody nearby.

_C'mon, there isn't any threat. Just calm down!_

I noticed the gloves and long sleeves that Allen was wearing. Much like my own…

"Let go." Allen sounded breathless, as if he too was struggling. "Please, let go. Now."

_Un-invoke. NOW! Stop this! He meant no threat; you do not need to protect yourself!_

I slowly willed my innocence to de-activate, as hard as it was. Though I kept the headphones around my neck, just if I needed them.

I released Allen's wrist and stumbled back into Lavi, who grabbed my shoulders, holding my upright. "Hey, it's okay. It's your innocence, right? It's near your shoulder, isn't it?"

I couldn't stop shaking, and I was glad Lavi still had a firm grip on my shoulders. I flinched as he brushed my black hair off the back of my neck, and I knew he had found the glowing wire, the scar.

He then pulled down the back of my black top, his fingers brushing the red skin near my innocence, and I snarled. I knew he could see it, the scars, the glowing cross, the wires.

I ripped away from his grasp, growling sat him, before turning my apologetic gaze to Allen. He had regained his sanity much faster than I had, and was silently looking at me, smiling sadly.

I bowed my head, my hair falling across my face, shielding my eyes. "Allen… I'm so sorry… My innocence…"

I could feel myself losing control again, so I quickly and mentally ordered my innocence to play something through the headphones. Music calmed me; music was a part of me.

I couldn't live without it.

Allen just smiled again, his right hand rubbing his left arm. "Hey, it's fine. I know how it is. I mean, parasitic type, right?"

I nodded, my blue eyes narrowing, my ears picking up the lyrics of the song, the beat.

Allen pulled up his sleeve a fraction, but I could see the red skin, such a familiar sight.

_The same red as my back…_

"Your arm…" He pulled down his white sleeve quickly, looking away, and I found myself reaching for his glove. Before he could react I ripped it off, almost sighing as I saw the glowing cross.

_I'm not the only one. Oh, thank god. I thought I was alone… I thought it wouldn't end…_

"What's so interesting about a curse?" Kanda's voice sounded irritated, and I turned to face him in a split-second.

"A… A _curse_?" I started toward him, my temper rising. I was seeing red then, a bad sign. "A curse!?"

_This guy just gets more and more annoying. I swear if I haven't killed him in a month…_

I grabbed Kanda by the front of his shirt and pulled him face to face with me, even though he was so much taller than I was. "We are not… CURSED! You have innocence, do you not? Is your sword a curse? Just because it's imbedded in us, it makes it a curse?"

Once again I was pinned up against the nearest wall, his blade at my already cut throat.

_I should've seen that coming. I'm so stupid…_

"Mugen is not a curse! Not like your parasitic innocence. You get what's going to happen, right? The way you're going to die so early?" Kanda growled, eyes flashing angrily.

My tone dropped to a low, defeated one, my eyes darkening. "Yes. I know. I'm going to die, in just a few years… But that doesn't mean anything! I still have at least 3 years! That's more than enough!"

In the next second Kanda was being yanked away from me by Allen and Lavi, but I remained against the wall. I didn't want to move, I _couldn't_ move. I was seventeen… That left me at least 3 years…

_Was that really enough?_

And I knew it wasn't; that three years wasn't enough. To die so young… I didn't want to. I wanted to live a normal life, but I had already failed at that.

I straightened, looking Kanda straight in his icy blue eyes, my own gaze icy.

"It is not a curse."

My tone was low and calm, though deadly. "I might not live for long, but there is a reason. We were chosen by God, and if he chooses to make my life short, so be it. He gave me the innocence so I could help destroy Akuma, and that is what I shall do. And at least I have a life, unlike you."

Kanda snarled and turned away, storming out of the room, Mugen still drawn.

Lavi bounced after him, smiling. "Yuu-Chan~! Where are you going~? You have to apologize~!"

They both left the room and I shook my head, pulling my blue headphones onto my ears properly.

The music playing through was a familiar song to me, and I started to smile. The song was 'Still Doll', by Kanon Wakeshima.

I startled as I felt a hand on my wrist but allowed the person to drag me along behind them. I found that the person was Allen, and he led me to a hallway, and I tried to memorise the way he got here.

_I am going to get lost here. I know it._

He seemed to be checking the doors, telling them apart, and then stopped at one of them.

"This one's yours." He turned the doorknob, pushing the door open. I winced as it creaked loudly, once again startling me. "I suggest you get some rest… Dealing with Kanda is… _tiring, _to say the least."

I nodded and smiled in appreciation, before stopping Allen by grabbing his right arm by the elbow. "You asked about my innocence. At least, I think you did… But anyway, do you… want to see it? I saw yours, so it's only fair."

I could see Allen debating over whether he should or not, but his silver eyes revealed it all.

_He wants to see it. Badly._

My eyes rested on his scar, the one on his left eye, for a beat too long, before I looked away, afraid to be caught staring like I was.

He finally answered, looking to the side for a few seconds. "Yes."

I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head, turning so my back was facing him. I could hear his gasp, although I already knew my innocence was odd-looking. I pulled my top back down, covering it, and smiled. I turned to face him, looking at him.

"So that's why you wear the long sleeves and the gloves…" He took in my sleeves and gloves as though it was the first time he'd seen them.

I rolled up my black sleeves, hesitantly, and showed him the three scars that lay there, deciding I could trust him. When I looked into his eyes I could see his affection, but also…

_Pity. One of the worst things that ever existed._

I wasn't stupid. I knew why he pitied me. I was older than him; I had less of a life to live. I would die in a few short years. When I looked deep into that shimmering silver, I could see his heart shattering for me.

_Don't bother. I'll die anyway. I can't escape it… Ever. _

"It's not worth it, Allen. Pity shouldn't be real. But it is. Don't worry for me. I'm going to die, and that's just how it is." I nodded quickly and turned into my room, slamming the door behind me, briskly walking over to the bed.

I fell down onto the bed and sighed, my hair spread around me like a black cape. I rolled so I was on my side and tiredly closed my eyes, curling into myself. I wrapped my slim arms around my thin waist, hugging myself, and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well. Kay then. I hope that was okay... I have a lovehate relationship with Kanda. Coz 1. He's a jerk. 2. He's actually pretty awesome. I like his katana, Mugen... I want Mugen...**

**Do you like my little... uh... _speeches, _at the start? _Yes_: Good. _No_: Well, too bad, because I'm going to keep doing them, because they're fun. And Allen pities her... Oh, how utterly Human. *Giggles Sadistically* Such fragile things, humans are.**

**Okay, I know I sound weird but it's only coz it's one in the morning and I had WAY too much coffee. *Giggles Again, This Time Insanely*. **

**Please review, tell me what you think. I appreciate it.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, Kanda Isn't Scary

**Chapter 3. By far one of my favorites. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3:<span>**

**Oh, Kanda Isn't Scary**

* * *

><p><em>To fear is to submit.<em>

_Not always true, but true in many circumstances. One will flee from what they fear, or will submit and let what scares them control them. It is a rare occasion when one faces the fear, going into battle head-on. Oh, and of course I do not speak of little fears._

_I speak of the fears that paralyse. The fears that drive one to the brink of insanity, the person never to return, but to remain in the black void that is pure fear itself._

_Yes, such a beautiful thing, fear is._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV:<span>**

Sapphire woke up with a yawn, stretching her thin arms above her head. Her throat hurt, and her black brows knitted together.

But, it was not her throat hurting, but the skin on her neck. She reached up and found a shallow cut along her throat.

And then she remembered. The events of the past day washed over her like a wave, a cold splash of reality.

That JERK! Calling her innocence a curse! He acted like he was tough; but honestly, he looked way too feminine to be tough. All he did was threaten people, and act like a bastard.

He didn't scare her. Not even the tiniest bit. She would get the better of him, no matter what.

She startled and jumped out of her bed, rolling her ankle, as she heard a knock on the door. "Gem! You awake?!"

_Gem? Who on earth…?_

She opened the door to find a smiling Lavi, and couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes narrowed in question as she remembered what Lavi had called her. "Gem?"

"Well, yea." Lavi's hand raised and he rubbed the back of his neck, his smile turning sheepish. "Cause your name is two gemstones, so Gem is a fitting nickname."

"I guess that makes sense." Sapphire agreed, nodding slightly. She was okay the nickname, as long as it was Lavi using it, and not anyone else.

She walked back into her room and yanked a brush through her long hair, making sure it was silky and straight, before tying it back in a French braid with quick fingers. She cast a glance at her bed, and decided she would make it later.

Lavi turned and walked away when she was done, motioning for Sapphire to follow. Sapphire followed, walking at Lavi's side with little hops, a smile lighting up her face.

"So" Lavi questioned "Parasitic innocence, huh? Nice. Defence or offence?"

"Defence. And only weak. It's not too much of an advantage." Sapphire sighed, shrugging her small shoulders as her smile dropped.

"Better than nothing, right?" Lavi smiled down at her, ruffling his red hair with his hand.

"I guess." She shrugged again, looking down at the ground, her eyes turning a shade darker.

They walked into the cafeteria, and Sapphire looked around quickly, eyes taking in who was there.

Of course there were finders, many of them sitting together, a few straying from the groups, like cattle stray from the herd, to sit alone.

Allen was sitting alone, looking at Lavi and Sapphire, smiling sweetly. Lenalee wasn't in the room, though probably with her brother or doing something useful. And Kanda was standing in one of the corners, grumbling to himself, his icy blue glare set on Sapphire.

Lavi smiled at Allen and walked over, sitting across from him. Sapphire sat next to Lavi, chewing on her bottom lip out of boredom and stroking the silky braid that she had pulled over her shoulder so it was lying down her front.

"So" Allen looked at Sapphire and kept his voice low, silver eyes narrowing. "Trying to die? Annoying Kanda isn't the _best _idea."

He took in the way she was absentmindedly stroking her hair. "You tied your hair up? You should cut it, it's so long!"

"Kanda's the devil himself" Lavi whispered, green eye darting over to chuck a glance at Kanda. "With the way you've been annoying him, you've done well to survive." Allen nodded in confirmation, his silver eyes narrowing.

Sapphire looked over at Kanda, her blue eyes glinting mischievously, a sly smile pulling one of the corners of her mouth upwards.

She then spoke, loudly enough for Kanda to hear. "Oh, Kanda's not scary at all!"

With that she ran over to Kanda with a spring in her step, throwing her thin arms around his neck, linking them together. Before Kanda could even try to kill her, or push her away, she had kissed him.

On the lips.

She vaguely noticed how cold his lips were, her face twitching in response. He noticed how warm her lips were, the way her arms were so tightly linked around his neck.

And how unnatural kissing the other felt.

_We're dead, _Lavi and Allen thought, their eyes wide and their faces full of shock. _We are so dead.! Kanda's going to kill us! Sapphire, what have you DONE!_

They quickly stood and backed off silently, before turning and fleeing, sprinting through the halls like lightning,

Kanda's eyes were wide as Sapphire released him, drawing away and giggling, her eyes sparkling in her moment of giddy amusement.

She turned, braid swinging and falling over her shoulder, and skipped in the direction that Allen and Lavi had gone, singing. "Allen~! Lavi~!"

It took Kanda a moment to react, he was that shocked. His icy blue eyes narrowed in fury, his face darkened, and his lips pulled up into a sneer. He drew Mugen, growling and cursing, and sprinted in the direction that Sapphire had gone, intent on taking her head off.

Sapphire had caught up to Allen and Lavi, and was laughing happily as she ran.

She stumbled in her laughter, nearly falling, but quickly regained her balance and picked up her pace again.

The trio raced past Lenalee, who nearly dropped the tray of coffee she was carrying, struggling to right it before anything could spill.

"Sorry Lenalee!" Sapphire called back, shrugging and turning back before she could trip over her own feet.

"What were you thinking!?" Lavi cried, looking over at Sapphire, who looked back up at him, smiling cheekily. Lavi was fixing Sapphire with a stern look, but his eyes revealed his amusement. Allen looked ahead of them, silent, but smiling.

_Kanda's face, _Allen thought, his smile growing wider, _was priceless. I would give anything to see it again._

"He isn't that scary." Sapphire laughed and stumbled again, reaching out and grabbing Lavi's sleeve for support. "You saw the look on his face right? It was priceless! But his lips… ugh, it felt so _wrong._ I mean… _Kanda?"_

Lavi started laughing then, and it only served to make Allen start laughing too. Sapphire stopped, her chest hurting she was laughing that hard. She leaned against a wall and closed her blue eyes, tears of laughter welling along her dark lashes.

Lenalee ran up to them, her purple eyes wide, the tray she was carrying earlier gone. "Guys, Kanda looks pretty pissed. What happened? What did you do?"

"Kanda!" Sapphire yelled, standing up straight, the blue in her eyes lighting up, causing her face to light up too. "How was it? The kiss?"

_Like a child, _Allen and Lavi both thought, smiling, _without a care. As though everything is just a big game._

They could hear the outraged yell a little bit away, but not far enough. Their feet took flight again, thudding against the floors, leaving Lenalee with a puzzled look on her face, her head tilted to the side.

"Keep him busy! Thankyou!" Sapphire looked over her shoulder as she yelled out the words, smiling and giggling.

She looked away, eyes wide and amused, and picked up her pace as she saw Kanda come around the corner, Mugen brandished and dark eyes narrowed.

"Split up!" Lavi yelled, going for a corridor on the left.

Allen, Lavi and Sapphire all took off down different hallways, Kanda following Sapphire, still cursing at how slow he had been in the cafeteria. Sapphire quickly activated her innocence as she ran, eyes narrowing, a sadistic smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

"Innocence, activate."

She stopped, skidding a little, and turned once it had fully activated, facing the furious and armed Kanda.

She sung a long, high note, creating a shimmering, transparent blue barrier around herself. Kanda stopped just infront of it, growling, his icy eyes flashing with anger. "You are so DEAD! I'm going to kill you! I told you not to mess with me!"

"A fight?" she murmured, eyes flashing at the thought of a battle. "How appropriate. I accept your challenge."

She lowered the barrier, smiling widely, eyes narrowing even more, darkening and lighting up all at the same time.

She spread her wings, liking the feeling of power it gave her as electricity crackled through her veins. Her lips parted to sing another note and she took a deep breath in, ready to sing it out, loud and clear.

Before the full note could leave her lips Lavi darted infront of her, blocking Kanda's attack with his hammer, the exorcists straining to hold their ground as they pushed against each other.

"Yuu-Chan~!" he sung, pushing Kanda back a few inches. "You shouldn't be so nasty~!"

His tone turned serious, frightening even. "Try to kill her and I _won't_ be happy."

Kanda looked over Lavi's shoulder, straight at Sapphire, dark eyes burning straight through her. She raised her chin and narrowed her eyes in return, tensing.

Kanda scowled and sheathed Mugen, his blue eyes narrowed and glaring at Sapphire.

"Baka Usagi" he muttered angrily, before turning and storming away, growling.

"Lavi, honestly, you didn't have to…" Sapphire started, un-invoking her innocence.

Lavi whirled around, his one showing eye hardening with anger and worry as he came face-to-face with the girl…

Well, sort of. Her size didn't exactly match his.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?!" Lavi growled, glaring down at her. "You're going to be killed before even going into battle! Look, Kanda isn't going to take it easy on you… If you infuriate him…"

"No!" Sapphire interrupted Lavi with the shout, startling him, her fists clenching by her sides. "I will fight my own battles! I don't need your help! How else did I make it through seventeen freaking years of hell! You can hide your innocence, pretend it doesn't exist! Mine is stuck on me! I can't get rid of it! Even if it was ripped out, the trauma and shock that would follow… I just don't need help! Kanda isn't going to kill me! I lived through seventeen years, so Kanda is only a thorn in the side, an obstacle!" Her hand flew to her back, fingers brushing against her innocence. Even with her glove, the innocence sent a comforting shock up her arm.

"W-what?" Lavi's voice was startled, shocked, and he stepped back, giving the girl space. "How do the wires…? Wouldn't they just snap?"

Sapphire shook her head slowly, resting her hands by her side and turning away, her blue eyes darkening as she bowed her head. "The scars are the least of it. Those wires are imbedded deep in my muscles, some wrapped around my bones. They're a part of me. If they malfunction, break, I die-" She snaps her fingers. "-like this. And you know what? Kanda's right. It _is _a curse."

With that she leaves Lavi standing there, Allen running up to stand next to him. "What happened?" Allen's silver eyes were wide.

Lavi shook his head, closing his eye and bowing his head. "It was nothing. Just… leave her be. She isn't in the best of moods. Especially when I'm around."

* * *

><p><strong>She kissed Kanda? WTF! I can't believe I actually wrote that... I'm kinda stuck for ideas so if anyone had any, I'll be glad to hear it. I should really add a Noah... But not yet. Later. Ooh... Which Noah first? You're answers <em>may <em>just become important to how the story progresses. **

**Please review, tell me whatcha think. It's appreciated.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	4. Chapter 4: When Angry, Smash Chairs

**Okay, just to tell you, I'm deleting all chapters (there's like, 16 of them) from here onwards. It's just coz I updated way to fast and I have HEAPS of editing to do. So... yea. :)**

**I'll aim for posting one chapter a week, or two, or three. Depending on how I feel. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**When Angry, Smash Chairs**

* * *

><p><em>Anger.<em>

_Rage, fury, whatever you wish to call it. It is still the same. When your blood boils, your sight turns to red, and fury blinds you. When you lose control of your own body, just because of one little thing._

_And how very amusing it is._

_But, of course, rage is dangerous. Get on the wrong side of someone, someone who could hurt you, and things will get… out of hand. But, that's okay, is it not? Sometimes, you have to get hurt, in order to achieve something even greater._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Sapphire stormed through the halls, briskly brushing past Lenalee. She ignored the Chinese girl as she tried to stop her, ask what had happened. She also passed Kanda, who stopped and looked confused for just a second, before his usual scowl came back and he moved on, furious with himself for caring even a little.

Sapphire entered her room, slamming the door, almost tearing off the door handle with the force she used. She let out an enraged snarl, eyes darkening to a near black, and started pacing infront of her bed, her lips pulled up in a sneer.

While pacing she spotted the wooden chair in the corner. Her dark eyes narrowed and she picked it up by the back.

And then started smashing it against the wall.

She broke off one of the front legs, sending large splinters of wood flying across the room. She repeatedly smashed it against the wall, not stopping until only half of the back remained in her hands. She threw it across the room with a despaired shout and it hit the door, creating a loud thudding sound as it struck it and fell to the floor.

Her blood was burning and boiling, her heart hurting. That red-headed IDIOT had done it.

He didn't have to say, or do, anything. Now she'd spilled, remembered, and she regretted it. She fell onto the bed, shaking her head, and curled into herself, body quivering.

If that idiot knocked on her door…

Her shaking ceased and she felt numb, her chest hollow, her stomach twisting in guilt.

She wanted to apologize. The way she had snapped… Probably hurt his feelings…

But she knew if she even caught a _glimpse _of the red-head, she'd probably try to kill him.

With his own hammer.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, trying to ignore the guilt gnawing at her insides. Her dreams were filled with screams and shouts, apologies and arguments.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>She woke when there was a timid knock on her door. Her eyes narrowed and her fury returned when she heard the voice on the other side of the door. "Gem? Please come out. I need to speak with you."<p>

Only one person would call her _Gem_.

Sapphire stormed over to the door and yanked it open, glaring at Lavi.

Within seconds she had him flat on his back, on the floor, pinning him down. She brought her face close to his, looking straight into his eye with darkened eyes. "What?!"

"Your room…" Lavi wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the shards of wood all over the floor, the legs that had survived, the back. "Was it necessary to smash the chair?"

"Why are you here?" Sapphire pulled back a little and growled, the wires pinning him flexing. "I don't have time for this."

"What else are you doing?" Lavi's eyes narrowed as he met her eyes.

"N-Nothing!" Sapphire growled.

"Then why won't you listen to me?" Lavi looked…_hurt. _His green eye was darker than usual.

"Fine. I'm listening, so start talking." Sapphire climbed off her fellow exorcist and sat in the shards of wood, cross-legged.

Lavi sat up, brushing splinters off of his exorcist coat. "Komui has your uniform, and Allen wanted to see you. Kanda, as well. Just… be careful."

Sapphire nodded and rose, leaving her room through the door, which she had left wide open. She walked through hallways, finally finding Komui's office. Komui's office was a mess. Sapphire stepped through the paperwork and books gingerly, her thin and petite frame making it easy for her to avoid knocking over the stacks.

She finally found Komui, almost buried in books. She smiled kindly and tilted her head a little to the side. "You have my uniform?"

"Yes." Komui passed her a stack of clothing, mostly made of blacks and silvers. She nodded her thanks and turned, treading her way through the maze of books.

She returned to her room, finding Lavi sweeping up the shards of wood. She dropped the uniform on the end of the bed. "Thanks, Lavi. Come with me?"

Lavi dropped the broom and was beside her in a second. "Which one first, Allen or Kanda?"

"I say Kanda."

"Your funeral. You know Allen might actually want to talk to you _before _you're dead."

Sapphire rolled her eyes and linked her arm with Lavi's, and together they went to find Kanda.

They found the swordsman in the training room, training with Mugen. Sapphire couldn't help but admire the way he used his katana. His movements were fluent, smooth.

Sapphire walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. He spun around, the tip of Mugen just touching her throat. He was going to shove the tip a little deeper in, not enough to kill her, but enough to seriously injure her, but he then noticed Lavi standing next to her.

Lavi's eye narrowed, while Kanda's eyebrows furrowed as he saw their linked arms.

_They're all going crazy, _he thought. _I'm probably the only sane one here._

Lavi smiled at Kanda, who then sheathed Mugen, folding his arms across his chest with impatience.

"You wanted to speak with me." Sapphire's voice was calm, collected, which only served to infuriate Kanda even more.

"Not with _him _here." Kanda looked pointedly at Lavi and Lavi growled, taking a half-step closer to Sapphire.

"It's fine Lavi." Sapphire looked up at the red-head and nodded. "Go. I'll be okay."

Lavi nodded and left, much to Kanda's relief. Sapphire then turned her harsh blue gaze to Kanda. "Why did you want to speak to me?"

"I wanted to know _why _you did… _that, _earlier." Kanda's hand came to rest on the hilt of Mugen. "So? Why?"

"To prove a point."

"To whom?"

"Myself." Sapphire knew she couldn't get Allen and Lavi in trouble. If Kanda tried to kill them because she slipped up, they would probably never speak to her again.

Kanda wasn't buying it. "Yourself?"

"Yes." Sapphire was growing tired of his accusations. Even if some of her answers weren't exactly true…

But that didn't matter.

She turned to leave, done with his questioning, when he caught her by the shoulder. His grip was painful, but she ignored that fact and froze, refusing to face him. "Yes?"

"My tolerance levels are low. You're lucky I haven't seriously injured you yet. Don't let it happen again."

"Of course not, _Yuu-Chan._"

She ran as she heard Kanda's snarls and yells of "Don't call me Yuu!"

She ran straight into Lavi, who caught her by the shoulders. He grabbed her chin, tilting her head up, and checked her neck for new sword marks. His eye narrowed in confusion when he found none.

He was sure that Kanda would've at least tried to…

"No marks, just talk." Sapphire assured, grabbing Lavi's upper arm. "Now we go find Allen~!"

As Lavi thought, they found Allen in the cafeteria. Allen looked up as they entered, smiled at them.

His silver gaze was on Sapphire though, and he wasn't as calm as he looked. He had wanted to ask ever since he had found out she was a parasitic type, just like him. He was going to ask about her past, if it was a horrific as his.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I love making Sapphire annoy Kanda. It's so much fun! I should drink less coffee, but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters now is that I don't throw a panic attack because of that beeping I can hear even though it's 2 am.<strong>

**It's really weird...**

**Please review, tell me what you think.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	5. Chapter 5: Sapphire's Past

**I decided to write Sapphire's past. I ran out of ideas.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Sapphire's Past**

* * *

><p><em>Somebody's past.<em>

_Some people had a beautiful past, free of sin, free of hate. One where worries were not real, and everything fell into place. Some had a past that wasn't as pure._

_A past... Can be somewhat like snow. So pure, so white._

**_Untainted._**

_But, when somebody walks over snow, leaves an imprint. When blood splatters across that pure white, staining it, tainting it a deep crimson. It is no longer untainted. It's a nightmare. There are some who had a past full of sin, betrayal, backstabbing and murder. Death, loss, grief and pain. It's all a cycle, replaying until it drives the host crazy, slowly killing them, from the inside out. And those pasts...?_

**_Tainted._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Allen's POV:<span>**

My heart was beating fast. Yes, I was nervous. I was about to ask the host of parasitic type innocence about their past. What did you expect, for me to just sit there like nothing was wrong?

Stories of the past of someone with parasitic innocence were usually horrific, gruesome, depressing. I just… I just needed to know there was someone out there who was the same as me.

Sapphire was my best chance.

She sat across from me, and Lavi sat next to her. I opened my mouth, sucking in a deep breath of air, and then started to ask the question.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lavi's POV:<strong>

Something was wrong. Allen was smiling, but he looked tense. I thought about what he could be talking to Sapphire about. I could still feel her hands on my upper arm as we walked toward Allen.

I was surprised when I found no sword marks on her neck. I though Kanda would've tried to kill her as soon as I had left. But no…

I was curious to ask Sapphire how the conversation went, but I could hold it off, just for a little while.

I tilted my head a little and Allen locked eyes with me. His smile stayed in place, but the worry in his eyes was clear.

Sapphire sat across from him, and I sat next to her. Allen sucked in a deep breath, and then started to ask Sapphire something.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sapphire's POV:<strong>

Allen was smiling, but something about the air around him felt wrong. My grip on Lavi's arm tightened and my heartbeat quickened.

I sat down across from Allen, my head tilted ever-so-slightly to the side. Lavi sat next to me and I was glad for his company.

Allen took a deep breath, before starting a question.

I have to admit, I was scared. And for a good reason.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Allen's question came out quickly, but not so quickly that it could be understood. "What happened to you? In your past?"

Sapphire's head tilted to the side, her eyebrows furrowing. "W-What?"

Allen nodded, closing his eyes. Lavi's eye widened and he looked at Sapphire, who had become a shade paler. Her eyes were wide and glazed over, scaring him.

"My… past?" She started shaking, if only a little, her eyes closing. "I… I don't know if you w-want to hear it."

"I do." Allen said quietly. "I'll understand. Our innocence is alike. Both of us are parasitic type."

Sapphire buried her face in Lavi's arm, taking a deep but shaky breath. "I… I guess I could…" She mumbled. "Lavi, if you don't want hear this…"

"It's fine." Lavi assured.

"It started when I was little." Sapphire shook her shoulders and took her face away from Lavi's arm, looking at Allen. "I had a family, a mother and father, but they didn't really love me. They took care of me out of pity, because I was _cursed. _Everybody else hated me. They made fun of me. I started wearing long sleeves and gloves, even in hot weather, because not even _I_ could stand the sight of the scars anymore. I grew my hair out, so it would cover the scar on my neck. When I was about seven, my mother and father… they killed themselves. I went to the funeral, yes, but everyone told me it was my fault. That they had killed themselves because they didn't want to take care of a cursed child. I snapped. My innocence took control of my body, and I killed multiple people."

Kanda stood at the door, his head tilted. He had come to the cafeteria, in hopes of finding the stupid rabbit so he could kill him, and had heard everything so far. The girl's tale was somewhat interesting.

"I fled the town, but they knew who I was. They searched for me, hunted me down. I spent 8 years in hiding. I nearly died myself. I was starving, so my innocence was feeding off of my life energy. _They never stopped looking. _So I was fifteen, and nearly dead, and in hiding. I wanted to die. I wanted them to find me and kill me. But I knew they would torture me first, so I couldn't stop running. I found these people, and they didn't know about my innocence. They took me in for a year, nursed me back to health, but then… they found out about my innocence. They told the villagers."

Sapphire stopped for a second, catching her breath. Allen's eyes were wide, and Lavi's was narrowed. Sapphire was shaking badly now, her eyes blank and lifeless as she remembered back when everything was horrible.

"And the villagers found me. The held me down and tore away the back of my shirt. They laughed and jeered, calling me cursed. The built a fire, lit it. There's another reason I wear gloves. It isn't just because of my innocence. The villagers… they… they grabbed my wrists, burned my hands in the fire. I screamed and screamed, but no-one came to help me. The smell… the smell of burning flesh…"

Sapphire stopped once again, struggling not to retch. That smell was etched into her memory. She couldn't forget it if she tried. Lavi touched her shoulder and she looked up at him, snapping out of her haze for just a second before going back to her story.

"They put the ends of sticks in the fire, and when they were glowing red with embers, they… they… they stuck them into my flesh, burned me so deeply… They were laughing… They were enjoying my pain… The scars are still there, on my stomach and legs… as deep as ever. I can't stand them… Because it reminds me of… the smell…"

Sapphire really did retch this time, vomiting into the nearest waste basket. She was shaking, hard, as Allen and Lavi both stood beside her. Lavi had his hand on her lower back, rubbing circles and soothing her with murmured words, at the same time making sure his hand wasn't too close to her innocence.

Allen's eyes were wide. He had never heard anything so… _horrible._

He grabbed Sapphire's upper arm as she tried to stand, her body shaking fiercely. Lavi grabbed the other arm and held her steady as she stood. "I'm so sorry…" she murmured. "I'm so, so sorry."

Kanda left the doorway, going back to the training room. The story had shaken him, but he wasn't going to let that show. He fell into his usual training routine, trying to take his mind off of the girl's past. He had always said that parasitic innocence was a curse, and he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>I pretty much made her whole past up on the spot. I did not think this through. Point out any flaws to me... My little things at the start seem to be getting boring, but that is because I am becoming tired. I shall stop, sleep, and continue todaytomorrow. (It's morning so I don't know which is which). Just saying, please tell me what you would like to see in this story, whether it is more violence, Noah's, Generals, Exorcists, blood, comedy. Whatever. You're wishes are my commands. (Sometimes. You do not control me, remember?) **

**Also, please review. tell me what you like and stuff, ideas appreciated.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	6. Chapter 6: The Sound of Memories

**I liked her past... It was horrible... I'll explain it better in later chapters... Like, chapter 11... Or something...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6:<span>  
><strong>

**The Sound of Memories**

* * *

><p><em>Memories; something that can never be erased. Everybody has at least one memory.<em>

_The Noah have memories, the Exorcists have memories. Young have memories, and Old have memories. Memories can be beautiful things, just as they can be evil. Sometimes they are engraved into the mind, sometimes the are a recollection, when one has been forgotten. The memory of something you did wrong, the ones that keep you awake at night, guilt gnawing at your memories that remind you that something- someone- is gone, and you can't get them back. The memory of a loved one, the memory of someone lost.  
><em>

_Memories can heal. Memories can destroy._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Lavi soothed.

Sapphire shook her head, stumbling. Allen righted her when her weight shifted to his side as she stumbled again.

"I shouldn't have told you…" her voice was a murmur

"Can you walk?" Allen's voice was low and soothing, just like Lavi's. Sapphire shook her head again, and rested her weight on Lavi's side, judging Lavi as being the one more capable of holding her weight.

Lavi nodded to Allen and Allen took all of her weight, which wasn't very much. Lavi stooped, put a hand behind her knees and another on her shoulder blades, and then lifted her.

Her eyes were closed, her chest heaving. Lavi wanted to lift her top, to see if the scars on her stomach were as bad as she described, but he decided against it.

He walked through the hallways to her room, passing the training arena at one point. Lavi could see Kanda looking up at them, watching them, but chose to ignore him. Allen followed, keeping an eye out for anybody in the hallways.

They got to Sapphire's room without seeing anyone. Well, except for Kanda, but that didn't really matter.

Sapphire was limp in Lavi's arms, tears streaking down her cheeks. She kept repeating the two words: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Allen looked at the shards of wood on the floor, his eyebrows rising. He looked over to Lavi who shrugged, and then set Sapphire down on the bed. She rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around herself, breathing deeply.

"We told you before," Allen said, touching Sapphire's shoulder. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

"But, if I hadn't have been cursed… If I was born with innocence that wasn't part of me, or none at all, this never would've happened."

"Cursed?" Allen's eyes narrowed and Lavi clenched his fists. So Kanda had gotten through to her after all. "You aren't cursed. You believe Kanda, don't you?"

Sapphire didn't answer; instead she rolled onto her back, throwing her right arm up and over her eyes. Her silver ring glinted in the light, sending shards of light around the room. The light reflected onto the walls, sparkling like stars on a clear night.

Allen left the room, hands clenched into fists. He knew where Kanda was, he'd seen him not long ago. He was in the training room, and that's where Allen was headed.

He'd had enough of Kanda's temper, his attitude. Calling another cursed? Even when they have innocence, just like him? That was just being cruel.

Allen stormed into the training room, finding the swordsman easily. It was hard to miss the feminine looking exorcist. "A curse?" Allen said slowly, loudly enough for Kanda to hear.

Kanda turned to face the younger boy, a scowl on his face. "Yea. It is. I heard her story. Look at what having parasitic innocence does to you."

"You have innocence yourself; you know the purpose of having it. I'm sick of it, Kanda. You're only going to make her mental state worsen. You think it'd be easy living with those memories, actually _feeling _that pain? Things like that etch themselves into your memory. You can't get rid of the thoughts. This isn't some stupid _game. _It's life."

Kanda stormed up to the white-haired boy, furious. "I don't give a FUCK about that stupid girl. I don't know why you and that stupid rabbit even go _near _her."

Kanda drew Mugen. His blood was boiling, and his mind was set on killing whoever was closest. Which just happened to be the Moyashi. But before he could drive Mugen into Allen's chest, he saw the faintly shimmering blue.

_That stupid girl._

"Not in the mood, Kanda. Allen, you shouldn't have confronted him like that." Sapphire's innocence was activated, Lavi by her side. They were all protected by a barrier, one that Kanda could not get through.

Sapphire continued. "You think it was easy, Kanda? Then maybe you'd like to hear it. The screams, the laughing. Do you _want _to hear it?"

Without waiting for an answer Sapphire stepped out of the barrier, leaving Lavi and Allen protected, but trapped. She pulled her headphones off of her neck and put them over Kanda's ears, focusing the memory of the torture through the wires.

Kanda's eyes widened as he heard it. Her screams were high, blood-curdling. They were screams of pure agony. He could hear the laughs and jeers, ever so faintly, and could picture what was happening. The laughs were horrible, sadistic. How could someone enjoy someone's torture so? He heard a voice, shattered and weak. 'Stop. Please. It isn't my fault that I have it…' He recognised the voice as Sapphires, despite the shattered and broken sound to it. And then the screams. _Again_.

He tore the headphones off and Sapphire caught them before they could hit the ground. Her barrier lowered and she turned away. "Maybe now you understand." With that she left, Allen and Lavi on her heels.

Kanda shook his head, trying to erase the sounds. He couldn't though; they were burned into his memory. He understood how memories could affect her so, but she was still cursed. And the Moyashi had to die.

Sapphire flopped down onto her bed, Lavi on her right and Allen on her left, both also lying on the bed. "Do you think I got through to him?"

Allen answered her. "I hope so. Thanks for the protection, or Kanda would've killed me."

"Don't thank me, thank Lavi. He knew exactly where you were going. He could tell. And he ended up dragging me all the way to the training room. I activated, raised a barrier, and scared Kanda with the memory."

"Scared Kanda?" Lavi's tone was disbelieving. "Kanda has no fear."

"What he heard wasn't exactly normal. If the story makes you uncomfortable, the sounds of the story are 20 times worse."

Lavi and Allen both shuddered. Sapphire took Allen's right hand in her left, and Lavi's left in her right. "You guys really shouldn't have listened to my story. It isn't a nice tale."

Lavi noticed that the bottom of her shirt had ridden up a little, showing half of a circular scar on her stomach. The scar was deep, a light red colour, as though it had not fully healed yet.

He reached over with his right hand and pulled the shirt down before Allen could notice. She smiled gratefully at him, and he gave a half-smile in return. She wasn't underestimating the scars when she described them, they really were deep.

Lavi wondered what it would be like, every time you got dressed, every time you bathed, to have those scars there. Wouldn't they remind you of what had happened, and then brought back all those bad memories? That would be another reason for the memory to be burned into her brain the way it was.

He winced when he used the word burned. Sapphire's eyes were on his face, her smile sad, eyes a shade darker than usual. Lavi gave her an apologetic look and turned to look back at the ceiling, quietly thinking.

Allen was also staring at the ceiling, his mind whirring with ways to keep Kanda away from Sapphire. He wanted to see the scars on her hands and stomach, but he knew better than to ask.

He couldn't hurt her like that.

He guessed that Lavi had already seen at least one of the ones on her stomach, as he had pulled down her top just a minute ago. Allen's mind went back to her telling her past, the way she had thrown up when talking about the smell of her own flesh burning. He once again pitied her, even though he knew she hated it.

He couldn't deny that he felt some kind of affection for her, some kind of similarity. They were both parasitic innocence. In a way, they were matched.

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's in love. Awww... That's so cute. <strong>**I feel bad for making him fall for her. Lavi isn't like that, coz he didn't yell 'Strike!' when he first saw her. They're just so close because they're, like, BFF's. Hahaha, that's way to weird. Yea, but anyway, Lavi and Sapphire are really close friends. REALLY close.**

**Okay, so I still want to know which Noah to add first because there is so many of them. No Lulubell though coz she never reincarnated so Lulubell is not a Noah she's just... Lulubell, I guess. Yea. That makes sense, right? Yea, it makes enough.**

**I could've been talking about pancakes at the end of that... But instead I'm talking about them now. **

**Please review with ideas or questions, etc. etc. It's appreciated! ^-^**

**I'm just normally this weird, i swear. I'm not even hyped on coffee or anything and it isn't really early, it's like, lunchtime. ^~^**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	7. Chapter 7: Assigned

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**Assigned**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Order; an authoritative command or instruction.<em>**

_Order brings peace, justice. But if there is order, there are rule-breakers, the ones who go against what is being said. An order can also be a command, given to another by someone with a higher status. Many do not like it, but that does not bother the other. They must follow through, no matter what._

_ **Order; **corrupting another, brainwashing another so they will do their bidding for them. _

**_Order; _**_a joke, in all of its forms._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Allen's POV:<strong>

I liked her. As more than a friend. I connected with her; we both had the same type of innocence.

I wanted to ask about the scars, on her stomach and hands, but I knew better. She would probably try to kill me, and never speak to me again. I didn't want that.

My affection was evident, I was sure of it. Whether that was a good thing or not, I wasn't sure. I happily confronted Kanda for her, and she stopped him from killing me.

Her hand flexed its grip and I looked down at her calm face with affection.

If only she returned the feeling.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lavi's POV:<strong>

I'd seen the scar on her stomach, and god it was deep. I wanted to ask to see them, ask how many there were, ask how much it hurt. But I knew I couldn't. Her story was enough, I could settle with that.

Her grip on my hand flexed a little, making me startle out of my thoughts. I looked down at her face, and smiled as I noticed her eyes were closed, her breathing deep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sapphire's POV:<strong>

Lavi had seen it, one of my scars. I was sure. I didn't want him to see it. It only brang back bad memories. I hated them.

It was all my innocence's fault.

I closed my eyes, suddenly tired. My hands flexed their grip on Lavi and Allen's hands as I fell into sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Lavi and Allen both smiled as they saw Sapphires face, peaceful in sleep. Honestly, she needed the sleep. She'd dealt with enough that day.

The same thoughts were filling Lavi and Allen's minds.

"So" Lavi gently pried Sapphire's hand out of his own "You thinking the same thing as me?"

"Kanda?" Allen stood and pulled his hand away, looking at Lavi.

Lavi nodded. "Oh yea, we're gonna kill him."

"I like it."

Lavi nodded, his eye flashing. "What are we supposed to kill him with?"

"Mugen, of course."

Allen and Lavi both laughed, leaving the room so they didn't wake Sapphire. Lenalee walked past, her eyebrows furrowing. "What _are _you two laughing about? No matter, Komui asked you two and Sapphire to his office. Kanda too. I'll tell Kanda, but can you tell Sapphire for me? Thanks guys."

Allen and Lavi shared a look as soon as Lenalee left, and then burst out laughing once again.

"You guys feeling okay? You woke me." Allen and Lavi turned to face Sapphire, who was now in the exorcist coat she had been given.

Sapphire was startled by the quality of the coat. It was black and lined with silver, and the buttons were made of silver, she could tell. She liked it though. She didn't wear any more of the uniform though. She remained wearing her boots, gloves, top and pants. She'd lost the belt, though. There would be no point, with the coat and all.

"I like it." Lavi said, nodding his appreciation. Allen nodded in agreement and she smiled.

"So? Why were you two laughing like maniacs? Did I miss something?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Allen looked up at Lavi as he spoke. "Anyway, we have to go to Komui's office."

Allen turned and walked toward to office, Lavi and Sapphire on either side of him.

"Hey, you know" Sapphire started, startling Allen and Lavi "I knew you before I came here Allen. Well, I didn't _know _you, but you passed through the town I was in at the time. I'd heard you name a few times."

"Is that so?" Allen's eyebrows were raised as he looked over at Sapphire, his silver eyes locking with her blue. "I never noticed you there. I thought I would've… with the innocence and all… Tell me, was that the town where people walked around with cloaks on, 24/7. There was Akuma activity in that town."

"I think that was the one." Sapphire tilted her head to the side and then nodded. "Yea, that was the one. The Akuma were probably looking for me. I knew little of the cloak part though, I rarely got out. You know, hiding and all. But yea, when I went out everyone was always wearing cloaks. I guess those Akuma never found me, huh?"

They stopped infront of the door to Komui's office and knocked. The faint 'come in' was barely heard by the trio, but they still entered.

Sapphire locked eyes with Kanda almost instantly. Her left eyebrow rose, and her head tilted to the side ever so slightly. But she wasn't confused. These gestures were more of a… _warning_.

The came to stand infront of Komui's desk, Allen in-between Kanda and Sapphire. Komui sighed, looking up at the four.

"You have a mission. All of you." Komui rested his arms on the desk.

"All of us?" Allen asked. Lavi's eyebrow was furrowed, and Kanda's eyes were narrowed.

"Yes. All of you. There's a town, a little way from here. There have been reports of large amounts of Akuma activity. There is either Innocence there, or innocence was there. We sent a few Finders, but… Let's just say they didn't make it very far into the town…"

"They died." Sapphires tone was calm, flat. "And where is this town?"

"Off to the east." Komui pressed his palms together. "You'll have to go by train. The people there… well; they wear cloaks, 24/7. Any of them could be Akuma."

Allen, Lavi and Sapphire's eyes all widen. They exchanged a look. Sapphire spoke for them all. "Umm… Komui… This town… I know why the Akuma are there."

Komui's eyebrows raised and he nodded, silently telling her to go on.

"They're looking for me. I was in that town just a little while ago. They think I'm still there. They think my innocence is still there. Most likely they felt Allen's too, as he passed through not long ago."

"Oh, good. Then we know why they're there. I'll need you to go there tonight. Be packed in an hour and catch the closest train there."

They all left Komui's office, their minds whirring. Lavi, Allen and Sapphire walked side by side, while Kanda walked ahead of them.

"So" Allen spread his arms a little. "Thanks to Sapphire and I, a town has become infested with Akuma. And we get to cleanse their pitiful souls."

"Oh please." Sapphire's eyes were shining dangerously. "I'm in it for the fighting. It's so much _fun."_

"You're going to get yourself killed in the first 3 seconds" Kanda called back.

"Oh, shut it." She called back. "Haven't I been fighting with you already? I'll be fine."

"Try telling us that when you're dead. We're the ones that have to protect you." Kanda rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

"Defence, idiot. My innocence is defence. You're such a pessimist."

Allen and Lavi remained quiet, letting the two battle it out with words. Secretly, they were both enjoying this argument.

"I may be a pessimist, but at least I don't go around kissing people."

"Liar. I bet you do it all the time." Sapphire's smile widened. "And at least my name isn't Yuu. Isn't that confusing? When someone calls you Yuu, and you don't know whether they're talking about you or someone else."

Kanda remained silent, letting Sapphire win that battle. He might not have been as sharp with his words, but his blade was sharp enough to cover for both.

Sapphire rolled her blue eyes and turned into her room, leaving Allen and Lavi.

She looked around quickly. Honestly, she didn't need anything. She probably still had clothes stashed in some weird places in the town. She had been in hiding, after all.

All she did was untie her hair, brush all of the tangles out, and re-braid it. She checked her necklace and ring were in place, though not for any particular reason. She already knew they were there. She would feel bare, exposed, without them.

She tidied her room as she waited for an hour to pass. They had gone to Komui's office at about 3, so she would be leaving at 4.

As she was sweeping up the leftover pieces of chair she kept glancing at the clock. When it was one minute till 4 there was a sharp knock on her door.

_Kanda._

She knew it was Kanda from the way he knocked. Allen and Lavi would've knocked more slowly, more gently. And Lavi would have called her Gem as he knocked.

She opened the door and found that it was in fact Kanda.

"Not taking anything?" Kanda asked. "What? Think that you're gonna die? You know that the Rabbit and Moyashi are going to be there to protect you?"

"Of course. I used to live in that town. I have clothes and stuff stashed around the place. I was hiding there so everything I owned was hidden. I don't need anything."

Kanda rolled his eyes and stepped out of the doorway. Sapphire sneered as she passed him, running to stand in-between Lavi and Allen.

And together they left the Black Order.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Missions! With a Baka Usagi, Moyashi, Psychotic Swordsman, and annoying 'Little Girl'. I think I might give her that nickname, or rename Allen and call her Moyashi. <strong>

**Oh, this'll be fun.**

**Please review! S'much appreciated!**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	8. Chapter 8: Tyki the Miner

**Chapter 8. Enjoy. I'll probably update this one later... And warn people in later chapters when I've updated things. So yea.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Tyki the Miner**

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger; a person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar.<strong>

_A stranger can be many different things. A stranger can be a threat, or someone who genuinely wants to help you. Do not ever think that there is no benefit for them, though, because when someone helps you they're doing it because it will benefit them in some way. Because humankind are cruel, greedy people, and will do whatever they can to get their way._

**_Stranger;_**_ someone you should be wary of, but at the same time trust._

_Just be careful, unless you want to be cheated._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV:<span>**

Lavi, Sapphire, Kanda and Allen waited at the train station. The next train was arriving at 5, and the current time was 4:54.

Allen was sitting on a nearby bench, yawning and running a hand through his white hair out of sheer boredom. Kanda was standing a few paces away, arms folded across his chest, glaring at Lavi and Sapphire.

Lavi and Sapphire were a different sight though. Sapphire had gotten bored within minutes of waiting, and had climbed up to sit on Lavi's shoulders. She had her arms rested on his head, her chin rested on her arms.

Lavi didn't mind, she didn't weigh anything. He could feel Kanda's glare on him, though. The glare meant: 'Get her off of your shoulders; you two look like absolute idiots.'

Sapphire could feel the glare too. But she didn't mind. She was comfortable on Lavi's shoulders. She could tell Lavi didn't mind by the way he stayed relaxed, his arms by his side.

Allen looked to his side when he heard footsteps. His gaze flickered to Kanda, who was also looking to the side, his hand on Mugen even though his muscles were relaxed.

Allen looked over to Lavi and Sapphire. Lavi was looking in the same direction as Kanda, so was Sapphire. But, unlike Lavi, Sapphire was tense. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her head was tilted to the side a little, as though something was wrong.

Allen looked back at the people standing behind him. There were three men and a child standing a few paces away. The men were probably miners, heading off to a mining town on the train. One of the men had brown hair; the other must've been bald, as he had a beanie on. The child had a mask on, making him easily recognisable.

The man closest to the exorcists had wavy brown hair, and wore large glasses with swirls in them. He had a cigarette in his mouth, and had his head turned toward them, a faint smirk on his lips.

Tyki looked at the exorcists, who were a few mere paces away. They were so clueless. They had no idea that he was a Noah. He could've killed them right there and then, but he wouldn't. Not with his human friends around.

He scanned the familiar faces around him. There was that swordsman, Kanda Yuu. The white-haired boy, Allen Walker. The red-head, Lavi.

His eyes narrowed and a smirk started forming on his lips when he saw that there was a new exorcist. Her black hair was braided down her back, her skin pale, her frame petite and thin. Her sharp blue eyes were on him, seemingly switching shades, from light to dark. She remained in her place on Lavi's shoulders.

He could feel her innocence, and he wanted to destroy it. More than any other innocence he'd come across.

The girl's body was tense, her eyebrows furrowed and her head tilted as she looked at him. Slowly, she stood on Lavi's shoulders and dropped to the ground, looking away.

Lavi looked at Sapphire as she dropped to the ground. Her body was tense, her eyes hard and flashing, her lips pulled down in a frown.

"Is something wrong?" Lavi grabbed her shoulder.

"The miners. Something feels… _off. _Something's wrong."

Tyki listened intently, but couldn't hear the girls reply, which frustrated him. He wanted to know more about this exorcist, more about her innocence.

Kanda's head turned toward Sapphire, having only just heard her reply. He walked over, his eyes narrowing. "The miners?" Kanda murmured. "What about them?"

Tyki heard the swordsman's words. He smirked again and shifted his weight, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. So they were talking about him and his friends, huh?

"Shhh, can't you see? The one with the glasses is listening. So be quiet." Sapphire spoke under her breath, so even Kanda and Lavi could barely hear. "Something's wrong. It's just a feeling. My innocence sometimes gives me a warning when something isn't right. Just leave it, the miners will get suspicious if we all huddle up and whisper like this. Kanda, go get Allen. The train is almost here."

Tyki held back a growl that formed in his throat when again he couldn't hear the girl.

Kanda walked over to Allen. "Come on, Moyashi. Train's here, we gotta go."

Allen stood and walked over to Lavi and Sapphire with Kanda, joining their group. The train pulled up and the four used their status as exorcists to get a good carriage.

Tyki wanted to follow them, but knew he couldn't. They would probably be heading to the same town anyway… The one with the innocence, or so the Akuma said. Tyki swore that if they were wrong, he was going to destroy every single one of them.

It wasn't long before Lavi went missing and Allen got sick of sitting in the carriage, doing nothing but waiting for Lavi to return. He rose, planning on going for a walk to find Lavi, but Sapphire caught his arm. "I'll come with you."

Kanda watched the two leave, and then returned to meditating.

Allen and Sapphire soon found Lavi, playing poker with the miners. Allen noticed the way Sapphire tensed as soon as they were near the miners, but did well to hide it.

They entered the carriage and Lavi looked up at them, smiling. He was stripped down to his underwear, playing poker with the miners. And he obviously didn't care that Sapphire was in the room at the time this was happening.

"Lavi…" Allen started. Lavi just shrugged and set down his cards, rising from the floor.

Lavi came to stand next to Sapphire, still in just his underwear, and Sapphire punched him on the shoulder. "Lavi, you really are an idiot." She kept her voice low, murmured, just to annoy anyone who was listening.

Tyki looked up at the girl, finally acknowledging her presence. They locked eyes, just for a second, before the girl turned back to Lavi. Allen settled himself infront of the miners and removed his exorcist coat, placing it between them. "I'll play for my friends belongings."

Tyki shuffled the cards, waiting. He knew that one of them would add more to the pot, sweeten it. Allen sat patiently, looking up at Sapphire. "Got anything?"

Sapphire frowned, nodding. She brought her fingers to the back of her neck, un-clasping her necklace. She hesitated before handing it to Allen. "Good enough?"

Tyki nodded and dealt the cards. After a few rounds, Allen had won back his coat, Sapphire's necklace and all of Lavi's possessions. He also stripped the miner's to their underwear.

Sapphire knelt next to Allen as he gathered Lavi's possessions. "Allen…"

Tyki realised that this was the first time he had heard her speak clearly enough for him to understand. He waited for Allen to speak the girl's name, but he never did.

"What? I got Lavi's clothes back." Allen looked up at Sapphire, handing her the necklace.

She shook her head, clasping the necklace on again. "You know, Allen, you really shouldn't take peoples clothes and then _not _give them back." Sapphire twisted the ring on her finger without even realising it.

"I was going to give them back, I swear."

"Sure, Allen. Sure you were." Sapphires voice was laced with sarcasm as Allen picked up two of the sets of clothes, giving them to the brown haired and bald miners.

Sapphire picked up the clothes that belonged to Glasses. She didn't like the feeling around the miners, and her muscles were starting to twitch now.

Tyki held back a smirk as the girl picked up his clothes and held them out to him. He took them with a smile, his hand brushing against her glove.

Even with the glove on, the need to destroy her innocence flared higher. He could feel her innocence readying itself for activation, its power pulsing higher, but she just smiled back and turned back to Lavi.

Sapphire struggled to rein in her innocence as the miners hand brushed against her glove. She was sure that this was the miner giving her the bad aura. She didn't like it. At all.

Allen, Lavi and Sapphire all left without a backwards glance, heading back to their compartment.

* * *

><p><strong>I added Tyki... ^-^ He's one of my favorites... We needed a Noah.<strong>

**We need more Noah! And the Ark scene! **

**Oi! You're going too far ahead! Just wait!**

**And why I made Lavi and Sapphire so weird. I don't know...**

**Please review, tell me what you think.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	9. Chapter 9: I Don't Like Poker

**So... I added Tyki... because we needed a Noah... Yea. ^-^ Enjoy.**

**P.S. Sorry the chapter is short. I was clueless as to what to write. Writers block, ya know.**

**Oh, and I was planning on writing another story, a Fem!Allen one. Whatdya think? Should I?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

**I Don't Like Poker**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cheating; act dishonestly or unfairly in order to gain an advantage. <em>**

_Cheating is sometimes the best method to get your way, to turn the tables in your favor. Of course, sometimes you get caught out, but it's the excitement of **not **getting caught and winning that has us all doing it over and over. You wish to cheat? You keep your face straight. You give nothing away. It's like a mask, and you cannot let someone pull away that mask, or let it crack._

**_Cheating;_**_ the best method of getting your way. The way everybody wins._

_Life's unfair. I thought we knew that already._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV:<span>**

Sapphire started spilling as soon as they got inside their carriage.

"It's Glasses. He's the one making me tense. Something's wrong about him. My innocence can tell."

Allen touched the scar on his left eye. "Well, he's not an Akuma. My eye would've activated if he was."

Sapphire's brows furrowed but she decided not to ask questions. Instead, she turned to Lavi. "Lavi, I swear if you leave like that again… I'm actually going to beat you to death with your own hammer."

Kanda smirked a little at her comment. Lavi noticed, though, and sat himself next to the swordsman. 'Yuu~! It isn't funny~! Tell her not to threaten me~!"

Kanda took one look at the whinging exorcist before pushing him onto the floor. Lavi picked himself up and sat himself in-between Sapphire and Allen.

Allen was already asleep, leaning against the wall of the compartment. Kanda was once again meditating, and Sapphire was staring out of the window blankly.

Lavi rested his head on the seat, closing his eye. Within minutes he was asleep. Sapphire stood then, leaving the compartment with light feet.

Kanda heard her leave, but didn't really mind. If she came back, good. If she didn't, well, he was going to hunt her down and kill her himself.

Tyki looked up from his game of poker when there was a faint knock on their compartment door. He stood and opened it, his eyes widening as he found the girl exorcist standing there.

He left the compartment, standing in the corridor. He folded his arms across his chest, waiting for the girl to speak.

"Look, earlier, my friends, I'm sorry if they were a bother to you and your companions." She looked away from the miner, uncomfortable.

"Oh, no." Tyki's smile pulled a little wider as the girl shifted her gaze. "They were no trouble. At all. I'm Tyki, by the way."

The girl looked toward him and gave the faintest smile as they shook hands. "Sapphire."

So, her name was Sapphire. But there were still many unanswered questions.

Tyki grabbed the girl's shoulders, pushing her back against the wall. His hand moved to the back of her neck, feeling the silver chain there.

Sapphire wasn't stupid. She could feel Tyki unclasping her necklace, taking it. She was _letting _him take it. She knew it would come into play somewhere.

Tyki leaned down, whispering in Sapphire's ear. "So, what's your _real _reason for coming here?"

It startled Tyki when she copied his actions, reaching up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "To apologize about my friends. I already have. I don't know why you'd think anything different." She smiled as she pulled away, tilting her head to the side in an affectionate way.

Tyki released her shoulders, slipping the necklace into his pocket. He knew it wasn't her innocence as soon as he had touched the chain, but had taken it anyway. It might give something away.

He had to admit though; he liked the girl's attitude. She wasn't as serious as many of the exorcists.

She turned to leave, and Tyki caught her elbow. She turned slowly, one eyebrow raised. "Mmm? Is there something else?"

"It comes to my attention that I never got to play poker with you." Tyki smiled, pushing his glasses up a little.

"It comes to my attention that I don't like poker. Especially not strip poker."

Tyki's eyes widened in disbelief. The girl _didn't _like poker. What the…

"You don't like poker? Are you serious?"

Her smile once again appeared. "Yes, very." Her eyes closed and she shook her head, laughing ever so quietly. "Goodbye, Tyki." She turned, and before he could stop her, she was gone.

Sapphire re-entered their carriage, rubbing her collarbone. It felt bare without the necklace, it felt _wrong._

But she had known that it would come into play somewhere. Otherwise, she would get it back, by any means necessary.

As soon as she closed the door behind her Lavi was awake, throwing himself at her. Allen caught Lavi by the collar before he could even get near Sapphire. "Lavi, honestly, she was gone for 10 minutes. You get so worked up."

"Sorry about that, I just needed to go for a walk." Sapphire sat down, next to Kanda this time, so she was further away from Lavi. Kanda didn't stir, so she remained where she was.

Lavi seemed to know better than to get too close to Sapphire with Kanda so close. He sorta wanted to keep his head attached to his neck.

"So, where did you go?" Allen's eyebrows furrowed, and he folded his arms across his chest.

"I told you, for a walk. I wandered up and down the train. I was invited to play poker at one point, but I refused. I still don't like that miner, Tyki."

"Tyki?" Lavi was leaning forward, his eye narrowed.

"Yea, I got his name. Just leave it. It's probably just me being paranoid."

Sapphire leaned back, closing her eyes. She brushed the blue streak out of her face, sighing. If she could just sleep the rest of the train ride off, she was sure she'd be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>She'd be fine... Yea, of course... It's not Tyki, after all... <strong>

**My story isn't great... I know... I wish I was better at this but I'm not. But, I guess that's okay... I guess... OC and my stories just aren't popular.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	10. Chapter 10: Tyki the Noah

**Chapter 10. Sorry about the short chapter last time. I was in a rush... And I lost inspiration... But I added more Tyki to make up for it!**

**The song I have used is _"In Pieces - Linkin Park"_.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

**Tyki the Noah**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Enemy;<em>** **_a person who is actively opposed or hostile to someone or something._**

_Your enemy is the very creature you despise, you cannot get along with. _

_Or so it's said._

_Of course, there are the ones who get along with their so-called "enemies". The ones who test the limits of friendship, committing treason. These people usually wind up in a situation from which there is no escape. To become friends with the enemy is a death wish, but many still do it. Why? There is no answer for that, nor does it matter._

**_Enemy;_**_ one of the first people you go to when your friends are the ones who wish to destroy you._

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV:<span>**

Sapphire startled awake as someone grabbed her shoulders, shaking them. She found it was Allen, and smiled. "We there?"

"Yea, we're here." Allen's left eye was red and black as he stared out of the window. Sapphire blinked, before reaching out and touching the pentacle above his left eye.

"So that's your cursed eye, huh?" Allen nodded, his eye returning to silver.

"Yea. There's no Akuma at the train station, though. We're safe."

"Yea, but we don't know how long it's gonna be that way." Lavi had his arms folded across his chest, and was staring out of the window.

"Are we getting off?" Kanda snapped. "Unless you want the train to leave with us _still on it."_

"Geez, Kanda. You really need to calm down sometimes." Sapphire rolled her eyes and walked past him, straight into the cold air outside.

She took a deep inhale, the cold air filling her lungs. She smiled, happy to be outside of the cramped train. Her gaze turned to Lavi, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling.

Before anybody could realise what she was doing she was running toward Lavi, jumping onto his back. He stumbled forward but kept his footing, jokingly growling.

Sapphire just laughed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his torso. She then rested her head on his shoulder, tightening her grip in a refusal to let go. If she was going anywhere, Lavi was carrying her.

Tyki stood about 20 metres to the side, his left eyebrow rising as the girl, Sapphire, jumped onto her comrades back. She really was an odd child…

Kanda walked a few paces ahead of the group, ashamed to be near Lavi and Sapphire. They were so _weird. _The way she would sit on his shoulders, latch onto his back… It unnerved him.

Kanda froze as he heard the rustling of fabric, the sudden silence from the trio behind him. He heard quick, light footsteps coming closer to him. He felt hands on his shoulders, a mouth next to his ear.

"They're here."

Kanda turned to face the girl, her lips pressed in a tight line, her expression stony. Her eyes were flat, dull, her fingers twitching. Kanda rested his hand on Mugen, giving a quick glance around.

There wasn't a soul anywhere. The wind whistled over the cobblestones.

And then, from further down the street, footsteps. Kanda turned, Sapphire standing a centimetre behind him, her shoulder touching his.

Kanda could hear the quiet clinking, the faint sound of music. He knew Sapphire had activated her innocence. He remembered the sound of her memory, and shuddered.

Lavi and Allen watched, their eyes narrowed. Sapphire had activated her innocence, her headphones around her neck, but her wings inactivated. Her innocence being activated was a sure sign that something was wrong.

And her shoulder was touching Kanda's, another sign.

And then, a little way down the street, there was a figure, silhouetted by the sun. And Akuma. Lots of them.

Lavi and Allen took a step closer to Sapphire and Kanda, activating their innocence. Sapphire's lips were parted, a note on the tip of her tongue. Kanda had Mugen drawn, and was in a fighting stance.

Tyki smirked. Exorcists. Honestly, they were such a _weak _bunch. He could feel their innocence, and his eyes narrowed in on Sapphire.

Her lips were parted, a faint smile pulling up one corner of her mouth. She had a set of headphones around her neck.

Not much of a giveaway to what her innocence was.

The exorcist's eyes narrowed as Tyki stepped into the light, his gold eyes flashing.

Sapphires eyes widened; his appearance startling her. His skin was ashen-grey, his eyes a flashing color, molten gold. But, what most startled her, the stigmata. Her eyes were drawn to the seven stigmata on his forehead.

She had _seen _those crosses before, she was _sure _of it.

The Noah was dressed formally, a top hat even. Sapphire didn't like it. Dressing so formally, for a _battle? _Honestly, it was just a sign of arrogance.

Allen's eyes widened. _A_ _Noah?! Seriously?!_

"Exorcists." Tyki's ash grey hand rose to tip his hat, his golden eyes flashing with what seemed to be amusement. "It's so nice of you to join me."

He dropped his hand, a smile crossing his face. Sapphire looked him over quickly. He was tall, much taller than her, and looked stronger. She had her innocence though… If she could create a barrier that would last long enough…

The Noah took a cigarette from one of his pockets, lighting it. He took a drag, still smirking at the exorcists. Though- to be specific- his gaze was on the girl, who was smiling back in an unnerving way.

"And which Noah would you be?" Allen stepped forward, his head high. "I met a different one of you, earlier. Road, I believe."

Tyki smiled, stepping forward again. "Ah, yes. Road. Such a lovely young girl, wouldn't you say?"

It was then that Sapphire's eyes caught the flash of silver in the Noahs hand, and her eyes widened.

_Her necklace!_

Her mind quickly put the pieces together. If this Noah had her necklace, than it was possible that he was the miner, Tyki. Not just possible. Highly likely.

She took off in a sprint, coming face to face with the Noah. She reached on tiptoes, staring Tyki in the eyes, gold meeting sapphire. She leaned forward ever so slightly, smiling kindly. Her hand closed around the necklace, and she yanked it out of his hand. "I believe this is mine, _Tyki."_

She felt a hand in the collar of her shirt, which yanked her backward. She slipped the necklace into her pocket before it could be noticed. It was Lavi who yanked her behind him, his hammer infront of him. "What the heck, Sapphire? Are you _crazy?"_

She giggled, childishly, and her hand rose to rest on her cheek, her chin in her palm. "Oh, only a little."

"Sapphire, this isn't time for joking." Allen was right behind her now, his arm a gun of some sort. "This is a Noah. They say that _they _are the true apostles of god. They're the _enemy!"_

Her eyes narrowed, and her smirk stayed put, her head tilting. "Oh, I'm _completely _serious. You need to understand I take situations differently to most. While you are serious in a way that makes you angry, I become someone else completely."

Sapphire sung a medium note then, sending a large shockwave toward the Noah and Akuma.

Tyki's eyes narrowed. So the girl's innocence did actually do something. The Level One and Level Two Akuma seemed shocked for a moment, freezing where they were.

Tyki looked back toward his Akuma, nodding. The Akuma swarmed forward, guns and weapons blazing and slashing.

Sapphire laughed then, sadistic and demonic. She was taking this seriously, just in a way that was more… _fun. _She yanked the tie out of her hair, letting it flow freely over her shoulders and back.

She started singing then, her smile still pulling the corners of her mouth upwards. Shockwaves were sent after each line, stunning the Akuma.

_"Telling me to go~_

_But hands beg me to stay~_

_Your lips say that you love~_

_Your eyes say that you hate~_

_There's truth in your lies~_

_Doubt in your faith~_

_What you build you lay to waste~_

_There's truth in your lies~_

_Doubt in your faith~_

_All I've got's what you didn't take~_

_So I~_

_I won't be the one~_

_Be the one to leave this~_

_In pieces~_

_And you~_

_You will be alone~_

_Alone with all your secrets~_

_And regrets, don't lie~" _

All throughout her song Kanda, Lavi and Allen destroyed Akuma, their hearts beating fast as they were almost overpowered. Sapphire was a huge help, stunning many of the Akuma into stopping so that the other exorcists could kill them while they were unaware.

Sapphire stopped her song, panting. She couldn't keep this up. Her energy was dropping, quickly. She struggled through the last line, and instead of sending a shockwave, raised a barrier. The Akuma could not get through the barrier, and neither could Tyki.

Tyki growled. The girl was stronger than she looked.

The shimmering blue spread across the whole street, stopping the fight. Sapphire had her hands spread infront of her, her brow creased in concentration and effort.

She turned back to Allen, Lavi and Kanda. She knew they would be overpowered soon, if she stopped singing. They had to go!

"Go!" Sapphire screamed, her eyes shining with tears at the pain her body was in. Her innocence was overworking itself, and it was hurting her body. You have to go!"

"No!" Lavi shook his head. "We aren't leaving you here!"

Sapphire was screaming again, this time even louder. "GO! YOU HAVE TO RUN! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW! I CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!"

Lavi shook his red head, one final time, before turning and running. Kanda followed, absolutely fine with leaving the stupid girl there. Allen, though, he stayed put for about half a minute, looking at her sadly with dull grey eyes. "You know your innocence is going to be destroyed, right?"

Sapphire had tears streaking down her cheeks by now. "Yes! I know! Leave, Allen! GO!"

Allen turned, and with one last glance back at Sapphire, followed his comrades.

* * *

><p><strong>And they left her with Tyki. Wow, that's just cruel. ^-^ <strong>

**Please review, tell me what you like, dislike, think, questions, anything.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	11. Chapter 11: The Perks of Being a Charmer

**Hi. Chapter 11. And more Tyki! ^-^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

**The Perks of Being a Charmer**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Charming; very pleasant or attractive.<em>**

_Charming is a good method, I must say. To pretend to like someone, to smile daintily and act like a Noble, even when plotting something horrible. To charm someone is wearing a mask, pretending, hoping they will not see what lies deep within your eyes._

_To charm is to keep someone distracted, even as you plot their demise. To fool them into believing that you aren't a threat, even when you may be the cause of them drawing their final breaths. _

**_Charming; _**_to trick and deceive, in the easiest way possible, by acting like someone friendlier than you have ever been._

_No wonder everybody acts so kindly…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sapphire's POV:<span>**

God, my body hurt. I had a migraine, and my bones felt like they were snapping.

The barrier I was holding up started brightening and then fading. I knew I couldn't hold it much longer. But my friends had to escape. They had no choice.

They had to go.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lavi's POV:<span>**

I felt bad as soon as we left her there. Her innocence was going to be destroyed, and we weren't able to help her.

It was horrible.

I knew Kanda didn't mind, the way his feet were flying in the opposite direction to where she was. Me, I was stumbling. My feet and brain were confused.

My feet told me to head _away _from her, protect myself. My brain wanted me to go back, help her.

She would just yell at me again though. I had to leave.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Allen's POV:<span>**

I wonder, does she feel betrayed? That we left like that?

She did ask us to go, and it was obvious she couldn't hold the barrier much longer. She wasn't concerned about her own safety. She was concerned about ours.

And I knew I would probably never see her again. And it hurt. _A lot._

I wanted so badly to turn around, to face the wrath of the Akuma and the Noah, just so I could've been by her side when we both died.

It would've been better that way.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV:<span>**

As Lavi, Kanda and Allen ran away from the fight, Sapphire's barrier finally gave, leaving her unprotected.

Tyki put a hand up, telling the Akuma to stay put, as he watched the young girl struggle to keep her footing. She'd overdone it, pushed her innocence past her limits.

She didn't even make a sound as Tyki rushed forward, his hand securing itself around her throat. He had her pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds, and the girl was an absolute mess.

Her hair was out of its braid, and lay underneath her like a cape. Tyki's eyebrows rose at how long she had grown it. It almost reached her knees. Her deep blue eyes were shining with tears, and some tears were streaking down her cheeks. Bruises were starting to show on her skin, and her chest was heaving in her struggle to get enough air into her lungs.

Tyki touched the girl's cheek in a mocking way, before lifting a strand of her bright blue streak. "Is this natural?"

"You could've asked when you were a miner." She let out a small laugh, a strained one. "Yes. I've had it since birth. At least, I think I did…"

"I could tell you knew my secret as soon as you called me by name. The necklace gave it away, am I right?"

She nodded, smiling up at him. Her unrestrained left hand rose, and she pressed a finger to her lips. "I won't tell. Promise. I don't think I will be-able to tell though, once you're through with me."

She smiled again, her tears drying. Her eyes now sparkled in their usual way, the blues shifting colours.

Tyki shook his head. He had to get back on topic. "What type are you? And where is your innocence?"

"See for yourself." The girl still lay there, unmoving. She knew she couldn't get up. "Just put your hand down my top."

"Excuse me?"

"It's on my back."

Tyki's golden eyes narrowed and he rolled the girl onto her side, removing her exorcist coat and pulling her black shirt down. Her innocence was between her shoulder blades, just above her chest binding, scars and dark red skin extending it from it in a sun-like pattern.

"Chest binding? Why not a corset? You are a girl, right? Though you could pass as a boy. A tiny one."

"I'm not that small! Okay, maybe I am… Corsets are hard to get into. And hard to breathe in. And hard to fight in. And uncomfortable. And unnecessary."

Tyki smirked, his fingers brushing against her innocence. So she was a parasitic type, how fortunate. It just meant all the more fun, as he would soon get to rip it out of her back.

Tyki's gold eyes widened as he realized that he didn't _want _to destroy her innocence. He liked her attitude, her personality. It would be such a shame to kill her.

"Just one request." Sapphire looked up at Tyki, a small, sad smile gracing her lips.

"And what would it be?"

"Kill me before you destroy my innocence. I only have a 15% chance of surviving it anyway…" She closed her sapphire eyes, sighing deeply.

Tyki phased his hand through her skin, his hand resting next to her heart. She looked up at him, eyes wide. "W-What? How? How can you do that?"

Tyki smirked, his hand curling around her heart, which was beating frantically. "I have the power of choice. I can pass through what I like, such as your flesh, and make other things solid, such as air. I could rip your heart out, right now, and not leave a mark on your body."

Sapphire gave a weak half-smile, her heart slowing in his hand. "Huh. Wish I could do that. I got stuck with my innocence. Which reminds me, hurry it up. Just kill me and rip it out of my back. It's as easy as that."

Tyki leaned down to whisper in her ear, much like he had on the train. "I'm not going to kill you. Or destroy your innocence." He released her shoulders, withdrew his hand from her chest, and stood.

Sapphire bolted up, wincing as her back cracked and pain flared up her spine. "B-But… Why not? Aren't you _supposed _to kill exorcists, destroy innocence?"

She felt for her exorcist coat, pulling it around her body, slipping her arms into the sleeves.

She would button it up later.

"I like your attitude. It would be such a shame to kill you now. I'd like to battle you properly, one on one." Tyki tipped his hat as the girl stood, a sharp gust of wind blowing her hair out behind her. "Maybe then I'll have a new favourite exorcist."

"Who's your favourite now?" Sapphire stood slowly, her muscles aching in complaint.

"I like that white-haired boy. Allen Walker. He seems like a good fighter, and I like it."

Tyki then turned, about to leave, when Sapphire caught his shoulder with her gloved hand, her ring pressing into his skin through his coat. She reached onto her tiptoes and kissed his ash-grey cheek. "Thankyou. Maybe next time we'll play poker, yes?"

"Tell me, why don't you like poker?"

"Because it's so much better to gamble with life. Trust me, our game has already begun." She nodded her thanks and turned, her hair billowing around her as she slowly walked away from Tyki, limping ever so slightly and shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to kill her... But that wouldn't have been very nice of me... Plus we have so much more to do! I was thinking of a masquerade... is that a good idea?<strong>

**Please review, tell me what you think. Much appreciated.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Home

**Chapter 12. I didn't kill her off, coz there's heaps more ideas to use.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

**Coming Home**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Home; the place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household. <em>**

_Home is the place where you live, you thrive. For the Exorcists it is the Black Order. For the Noah it is the Ark. We all have a home, a place we go running to when nothing is working out, when everybody wishes to destroy you._

_But then, what about the wanderers, the stragglers, the solitary travellers? They have not a home, so where can they go to be safe? Unless home is not actually where you live. Because home, is actually in the heart. It is the memory of someone held dear, or the one you shall someday return to._

**_Home; _**_wherever you wish it to be, it's always there, until your final breaths are drawn._

_Your heart is where home is._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sapphire's POV:<span>**

I rented a room in the closest inn. I didn't care if it was shabby, or disgusting, I just needed food and rest.

I ate, getting some of my energy back, but it didn't help ease the pains in my joints and muscles. I fell onto the bed, closing my eyes.

I was sleeping well. I had been asleep for about two hours.

That was until a level two Akuma blew up half of the building I was in.

It wasn't my half that was blown up, but I was immediately on my feet, opening the window.

I was only two floors up. I had a safe landing.

I jumped from the window, and landed on the ground in a crouch, using one of my hands to brace myself. I stood up straight and ran.

I couldn't fight an Akuma! Much less more than one! I had no offence.

It sucked.

I ignored the bullets coming into contact with the ground around my feet and slipped into a blown up building, pressing my back against the wall.

My eyes were wide, my heat racing. I didn't have the energy to do this. I wasn't fully healed yet.

And then I found myself face-to-face with a level two.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lavi's POV:<strong>

It was horrible. We were back at the order; we had gotten there so quickly.

And it felt like something was missing. And something was.

_Gem_. Gem was missing.

I knew Allen was upset, even more so than me. He hadn't left his room since we had gotten back. Kanda went on with life, uncaring.

The bastard.

Me, I just did errands to keep myself busy. It still felt as though a piece of the jigsaw was missing, and it was so wrong.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Allen's POV:<strong>

I couldn't feel. I was numb.

I knew Lavi was doing errands, and I felt that I should be helping him. But I couldn't move from where I lay. He came in to see me from time to time, but I didn't speak to him.

It just felt so… _empty._

Kanda, being a heartless bastard, acted as though Sapphire never existed. I knew that she would most likely be dead. Why we had left her there?

I don't even know.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV:<strong>

Sapphire's eyes widened as the Akuma laughed with glee. "Found you! You aren't very good at this game!"

Sapphire, using her small size, slipped underneath the Akuma and continued running. "Neither are you!"

It was one of the times when she loved her small size. These moments weren't very often, when her size became her advantage.

She let out an outraged cry when she found that the train to the Black Order had been destroyed. There were dead bodies littered around the place, and it made her uncomfortable.

She started running once again, running on the train track in the direction that they had come from. If she could just find her way back…

* * *

><p>Lavi knocked on Allen's door.<p>

No answer.

Lavi entered anyway, and found Allen still lying on his bed.

"C'mon Allen. Get up." Lavi pulled at his friend's right arm, but he didn't budge.

"You know, Lavi, it's pretty much our fault."

"She told us to go. She knew the consequences." Lavi tugged again, but still no luck.

He gave up and left, closing the door behind him. He just hoped that Gem would either come back, or Allen would snap out of it.

* * *

><p>Sapphire ran faster than she ever had before.<p>

Having Akuma right behind you, trying to kill you, does that to you.

She could feel herself stumbling, struggling, but she couldn't stop. Her innocence wouldn't help her for long, it was still too weak. She just had to flee, as she had been for days.

And so she did, running for miles and miles, the Akuma almost always on her tail.

She was exhausted, half-dead, but that wouldn't stop her. Sweat was trickling down her body, her legs were weak, her spine was sore. Her eyes were clouded over, making her vision weak.

_Remember running from those villagers? _The thought brought back bad memories, but she continued thinking anyway. _How weak were you then? Weaker than this, I would say. But you could still run like death was on your heels. Nothing could stop you. You can still do that, you know. You can still battle through without breaking down. Just keep going._

Sapphire's clouded eyes narrowed and she pushed forward, urging her legs to move faster. She hadn't stopped once, so why stop now?

She looked over her shoulder. There were less Akuma following her now. It seemed they had gotten bored with the chase and left in search of something else. Or maybe the Millennium Earl, or one of the Noah, had called them back.

Her eyes widened as she saw the looming mountain infront of her.

_It was because she was near the Order! The Akuma didn't want to get too close!_

She cast another glance behind and realized that all of the level ones had dropped off, and now only a few level two's were following her.

She started to scale the mountain, now only two Akuma following her. She was so close…

But she could feel her grip slipping, her hold become unstable. She had to make it to the top. She had to!

She slipped but quickly regained her footing, her salty sweat stinging her eyes. The Akuma were gone, thank God, but she still had the rest of the mountain to climb…

But if she activated her innocence…

Using what little strength she could muster, she called for her innocence. "Innocence, activate."

Her wings tore through her back, and the energy it took made her lightheaded. She used her wings to fly to the top of the mountain, only just landing on the edge when her innocence gave out, inactivating itself.

She half crawled-half stumbled her way to the front of the gatekeeper, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath.

The gatekeeper questioned her, but she couldn't answer. Instead, she curled up in a ball, crying and shaking.

She heard Komui's voice. And then Lavi's. "Gem?"

* * *

><p>Allen's eyes widened. Lavi had burst into his room, telling him that Gem was outside of the gate. Allen shook his head.<p>

She had been left with a Noah. She would be dead. There was no way in hell…

Lavi dragged him, all the way to where Komui was sitting, watching the screen. And sure enough, Gem was there, crying and shaking.

Sapphire heard Allen's voice next. "S-Sapphire? But… how?"

She lifted her head the tiniest fraction, so weak. "I'm back, guys. I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong>She's back. I'm completely stuck on what to do though...<strong>

**Please review, tell me what you think.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	13. Chapter 13: Back Home

**Chapter 13. I have no ideas... Please help me...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 13:<span>**

**Back Home**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Return; come or go back to a place or person.<em>**

_Returning to where you "belong" is never really a certainty. You could be somewhere where you are supposed to belong, but truly you are meant to be somewhere completely different. You could be with who you call your comrades, when really you belong with the enemy, your true comrades._

_Truly, returning is where you find where you really belong, and decide that is the place you should be. When you cast your old life aside to make room for a new one, where you fit in properly._

**_Return; _**_to find somewhere you belong, and it never changes._

_Have fun on this rollercoaster we call "LIFE"._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Normal POV:<span>**

Sapphire looked up out of the corner of her eyes as she heard footsteps. She gave the slightest smile as she realized it was Lavi and Allen, running toward her.

Allen's eyes were wide, as was Lavi's. They thought she was dead. She'd been gone for days.

"Gem?" Lavi crouched next to her, hand on her shoulder. "You made it back… Are you okay?"

Sapphire didn't move, couldn't move. She was too exhausted.

Lavi slipped his arms underneath Sapphire, lifting her. He cradled her small frame against his chest, stoking her hair in a soothing manner.

They entered the Order and Komui turned up infront of them. "You need to take her to the medical wing. Go."

Allen grabbed Lavi's arm, his eyes falling on Sapphire's small, still frame. "No. Let me see her innocence."

Lavi turned her in his arms so her back way facing Allen. Allen gently tugged down her black top, inspecting her innocence. "It's fine. All she has done is overdone it. She doesn't need medical attention. All she needs is food and rest. Trust me."

Sapphire shifted in Lavi's arms, tiredly rolled over to look at Allen. She smiled, if only slightly, before reaching out to grab his hand.

"See?" Her voice was raspy, wispy, and quiet. "Allen knows what he's talking about."

"Parasitic innocence." Allen took her shaking hand in his. "I can relate."

She smiled again, before closing her clouded eyes, sighing.

Lavi frowned. "I say we go with rest first."

Allen nodded and they left, walking to her room. They passed Kanda, who stopped, his brow creasing.

_But how? How did she make it back? She should've been dead. She should be dead right now!_

Kanda grabbed Allen's arm a little too roughly, pulling Allen to face him. "What the hell? She should be dead!"

Allen yanked his arm away, staring at the swordsman. "Well she isn't. We found her just outside of the gate a little while back. She survived. She's back."

Kanda was stone-still as Allen hurried away, trying to catch up with Lavi and Sapphire.

Sapphire was talking to Lavi. Well,_ murmuring _would be the correct term.

Her sapphire eyes were wide, sparkling, as she muttered on about something completely irrelevant. Lavi smiled and shook his head, unable to understand her mumbling.

"Her brain isn't functioning properly, is it?" Allen caught up to Lavi and Sapphire, an eyebrow raised.

"Nope."

Lavi laid the girl down on the bed, studying her. Her skin, usually unmarked, was covered in scratches and bruises. Her eyes, though bright, were clouded and distant.

Her muttering stopped, her eyes coming into focus and resting on Lavi and Allen. "What… happened?"

"It's a long story." Lavi sat on the floor, since the chair had been destroyed quite a while ago. "Best to tell it later."

The head nurse burst through the door then, dragging Lavi out of the room. "You guys have to go. Komui's orders."

Allen planted his hands on his hips. "She's fine."

"Komui's orders." The nurse shooed him away, and Allen growled, hesitantly leaving.

Sapphire called out for Lavi and Allen, and then turned her gaze to the nurse. Her body was in immense pain, but that didn't stop her from lashing out at the nurse when she got too close.

"Sapphire, calm down…" the nurse tried, but Sapphire wouldn't allow it, striking at her with her fists.

The nurse frowned, pouting, and took out a needle. The needle was filled with sedative, which would knock Sapphire out for a short period of time, enough to examine her.

Before Sapphire could strike at her the nurse had stuck the needle into her upper arm, injecting the liquid.

Pain flared up Sapphire's arm, before being replaced with numbness. The numbness spread across her body, and she could feel herself falling asleep.

Even though she tried to fight the numbness off, it ended up overcoming her, and she fell asleep.

The nurse sighed; glad the girl was finally relaxed and unresponsive. She did a quick check, making sure no limbs were broken, no muscles torn. The most damage she had done was just putting too much strain on her body, and the many cuts and bruises on her skin.

With that she left, glad that their newest exorcist was pretty much unharmed. She could faintly remember when Miranda had come back from the rewinding town, with a badly injured Allen and Lenalee. It had taken a while to nurse the two back to health, but they managed to get them back in top form.

Allen and Lavi, on the other hand, had gone to the training room, uncaring that Kanda would most likely be there. Allen was talking to Lavi as the two battled, testing their limits, their strengths, their weaknesses.

Kanda watched with amusement. He could think of a hundred different ways to defeat both of them. He sheathed Mugen and watched the two, his icy blue eyes narrowing.

"Hey, Yuu, something wrong." Lavi was talking now, ignoring Allen and focusing on Kanda.

"My name is Kanda!" Kanda snarled.

Allen sighed. "Do you have a death wish, Lavi?"

Lavi ruffled his red hair, the green bandana holding it back shifting. "No. Why?"

Allen sighed again, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Two hours later:<span>**

Sapphire sat up quickly. Last she could remember she was with that Noah, Tyki. He had let her go… and she had been chased by the Akuma.

She glanced around quickly; glad to see the familiar white walls of her room.

She stood on unsteady, bare feet, and her hand came up to her neck. There was pain, probably bruises from that Noah gripping her neck so tightly. And her necklace was not fastened where it should have been.

She slowly, shakily, walked over to a mirror, studying herself.

Her eyes were clouded, probably just from lack of sleep, and her under-eyes were a shade darker than normal. There were cuts and bruises on her face and neck.

She slipped a hand into the pocket of her coat, relieved when her gloved fingers brushed against a chain. So she still had her necklace…

She could feel her ring on her finger, and was so glad that she still had both of her possessions. Her dead mother and father had given them to her, after all.

She faintly thought about finding Allen and Lavi, but she was so tired…

She stumbled over to her bed, yanking back the sheets and slipping underneath them. She rested her head on the pillows, her joints and muscles aching as she flexed.

She closed her eyes, relaxing, and fell into the peaceful, dark world of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea... I'm out of ideas... for now... I have ideas for later, but I just have none for NOW. How sad is that? :,(<strong>

**Please review, tell me what you think, give me ideas, whatever. **

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmare

**Here's chapter 14. Hopefully it explains Sapphire's past a little better. Her recount was short and more simple.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

**Nightmare**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nightmare; a frightening or unpleasant dream.<em>**

_Nightmares are when you are asleep, and something comes to haunt you. You toss and turn, and everything is horrible until you wake up, bathed in sweat. 'It's okay' you tell yourself. 'It was just a dream.'_

_But sometimes, living is a nightmare. When there is no waking, even as you wish you would, but you know you can't. When everyone is against you, the tables are turned, and there is no escape. When you wish that everything would stop, that everyone would leave you alone. But they don't._

**_Nightmare; _**_Sometimes when you are asleep, but mainly when you are awake._

_Please, make it stop!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sapphire's POV:<strong>

_**~Sapphire's Dream~**_

_Death._

_Unforgiving, painful, cold._

_That's what it felt like. Death. A slow and painful scream._

_I was running, fast. My whole body was bony, my ribs protruding, every rib could be seen through the skin. My skin was pulled tight over my cheekbones, my ribs. My abdomen was more than flat, it pretty much curved in, I was that starved._

_I hadn't eaten for so long… And it was killing me…_

_But the villagers… I had never felt so much pain… And it was so cold…_

_I fell down, shaking and sobbing. I couldn't cry, I didn't have enough water in my body for that, or enough energy._

_I had lost the gloves long ago, they had been torn and all. Same with my sleeves and up to the knees of my pants. My hair was tangled, knotted. My body was covered in mud, dirt, everything. But I couldn't stop._

_Ever._

_I could faintly hear a shout, a yell, and could see the fire flickering in-between the trees._

_No… Please… They can't find me._

_I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough. I wanted to die! But not even that had happened yet!_

_My innocence wasn't responding to my calls. I couldn't activate it without dying, and it didn't want that to happen._

_Even though I did._

_The villagers grabbed my arms, hurting me, leaving bruises. They kicked me, punched me, beat me senseless._

_And throughout it all I stayed silent, tears finally streaking their way down my cheeks._

_If this was what hell was like, then I wasn't ready to die._

_The villagers turned me so I was on my stomach, holding me down as the tore away the back of my top, exposing my innocence._

_They laughed and jeered. "She's cursed! After all of these years the monster is still cursed!"_

_I tried to activate again, but no sound left my lips when I parted them to speak. One of the villagers dug their foot into my back, pressing me down into the dirt._

_"__You deserve to die."_

_I looked up at them out of the corner of my pale, almost grey eyes. "Stop. Please. It isn't my fault that I have it…" My voice was broken, as shattered as my heart and soul._

_The villagers took no mercy though, and dragged me upright. My eyes widened as they used their torches to light a pile of sticks on fire. _

_The brought me so close to the fire that the flames licked at my bare feet, burned my skin with the heat. The bright fire was reflected in their eyes, flickering and writhing like pure evil._

_The grabbed my wrists, laughing sadistically and forcing me forward. They pulled my hands forward, straight into the heart of the flames._

_A smell filled the air, the bitter smell of burning flesh. But I couldn't even retch. But I could scream._

_And so I did._

_My screams filled the silent night, nobody but the trees and stars hearing my cries. _

_The pain… Oh god, it was like nothing I'd ever felt. A painful, searing feeling spread up my arms, burning across my shoulders and back._

_"__Stop!" I was screaming louder now. "PLEASE! STOP!"_

_They villagers just laughed, heartless bastards. They withdrew my hands, charred and blistered. I continued screaming, because I knew nobody could hear, and everybody who was listening didn't care._

_Three of the villagers grabbed the ends of the sticks that were in the fire, smiling at sadistically. My eyes widened as the dug them deep into my skin, burning my stomach and legs deeply._

_The pain…_

_Not even my screams could voice the pain I was in…_

* * *

><p>I woke with a scream, sitting bolt upright. I could feel the searing pain in my stomach, my legs, right where the scars were.<p>

I clapped my hand over my mouth before anybody could hear my screams. Though I might have screamed in my sleep… Which would've been a giveaway…

The knock on the door startled me, and my other hand came up to my cheeks, where I found wetness.

Tears.

And of course I wasn't wearing my gloves.

"Gem?!" Lavi called. "You okay?!"

I didn't answer. I kept my hand over my mouth in fear that I would start screaming again if I took it away. Tears still streamed down my cheeks, droplets forming on the hand covering my mouth.

He can't see the scars. Please don't come in…

The handle of the door rattled, but I had locked it. But still Lavi managed to get into my room, probably picking the lock.

His eye was wide. "Gem? Oh god, I thought someone was in here. What happened?"

I drew my hand away from my mouth, holding back my scream. The droplets from my cheeks and hands dripped onto my clothing, leaving darker patches. "N-nothing. Honestly." I covered my hands with the sheets, making sure Lavi couldn't see them.

He'd probably just pity me. I didn't want that. At all.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Lavi folded his arms across his chest, frowning.

"Honestly, it's nothing!" Tears were still streaming down my cheeks, giving me away. I swiped them away quickly, leaving only the shimmering of my eyes as a clue that I had been crying, my hand moving so quickly that it would've been blurred to Lavi's eye. "How'd you get in here?"

"Picked the lock. I've done it before to other rooms." Lavi walked over to sit on the edge of my bed, studying my face. "You're such a bad liar."

I smiled a little. "Oh, shut-up."

Of course, Lavi couldn't hear my heart, the way it was beating so fast. Or the way that so many of the old scars had been ripped open by this _one _nightmare. The way my head was filled with all of those events, the ones that traumatized me.

I was scared.

_Go, Lavi. Leave. Please, leave. I don't want you here. _

Lavi frowned again, his brow creasing. "So, why were you screaming at two in the morning, exactly?"

"Two in the morning?" I whispered. "Why were _you _awake at two in the morning?"

"Bookman kept me up. I had work to do. I _was _going back to my room, when I heard you scream." He looked at me accusingly, his green eye narrowing.

"Sorry." I looked down as I spoke the word.

_Why would I have a nightmare like that? I haven't had a dream about… _that, _in years. So why now?_

Lavi drew me close, shaking his head with the faintest smile. "Haven't I told you already? There's no reason to apologize."

I didn't speak, I didn't want to. I just let Lavi hug me, trying to calm myself. The tears had almost stopped, but not completely. "Is it like this every night?"

My eyes widened at Lavi's question. "No." I shook my head and Lavi pressed me closer to him. "Not for a long time."

"Did the Noah do something to you?"

I thought about that. I shook my head, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. "Hardly. The guy let me go. Said he wanted to battle me one-on-one."

"Oh, you're so screwed."

I smiled again, this time a sad, defeated smile. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, hopefully that explained it a little better.<strong>

**Please review, tell me what you like, dislike, ideas, anything.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	15. Chapter 15: Even After Everything

**Here's chapter 15. I honestly can't remember what it's about right now... You'll have to read it, I guess...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

**Even After Everything**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pain; highly unpleasant physical sensation caused by illness or injury. <strong>_

_Pain isn't just a physical thing. Your thoughts, your memories, they all play their own part. You could be dying on the inside, but no-one realizes, because there is no physical damage. As sad as it is, it's true. The empty feeling you get in your chest, the way you clutch your chest, hug yourself tight, hoping you can keep those shattered pieces of your heart together._

_Some people have eternal pain. Whether physical, or mental, it is still pain. It can kill you, it will hurt you. People think hiding is the best way to deal with it. I shall tell you that it is not. Hiding will hurt you more. There will come a time when people hear your sobs, feel your body shaking and your broken cries when you think they are asleep. _

_**Pain; **another word for pain, is **life**. _

_ Hiding never helps._

* * *

><p>I didn't question Gem any further that night. She didn't need questioning.<p>

I left after she assured me that she was okay, going to my room, which was right next to hers.

Which meant that even though I wasn't in her room, I could still hear the broken sobs.

It took all of my self-control not to go back into her room, comfort her. I had to remain lying on my bed, gripping the edges to keep myself from getting up.

Even if I did go to see her she would just tell me that she was fine, even with tears streaming down her face.

I didn't believe her when she said the Noah had done nothing to her. Hearing Allen's horror story of the little girl, Road, was enough to worry me.

My eye narrowed as I realized something.

_She was extremely friendly with that Noah, coming face to face with him. She was smiling, even as I pulled her away._

What on earth…?

The shattered sobs ceased, and I finally relaxed. She had probably cried herself to exhaustion. I couldn't help but wonder _why _she had screamed in the first place.

I tried to push the thought out of my mind, but it stuck, leaving me no choice but to remain lying on my bed with my eye wide open, unable to sleep.

I was still this way when morning came, and there was a knock on my door.

I stood, opening the door, and found Sapphire, her arm linked with Allen's. She was smiling brightly, Allen too.

_H_o_w do you smile like that after everything?_

My eye must have revealed my thoughts, because her eyes narrowed slightly. I smiled back quickly, erasing the thought.

She remained silent as we walked to the cafeteria, focused on something else. Allen turned to me. "What's going on? She's not normally like this."

"Not now." I murmured, making sure Sapphire couldn't hear me. "Later."

Allen nodded once, and we entered the cafeteria. Lenalee motioned for us to sit at her table, one on the opposite side of the room to Kanda.

Allen sat on the left of Lenalee, and I sat on the other side of her. Sapphire, though, she went to talk to Kanda, sitting across from him, her expression serious.

It surprised me when Kanda started talking back, listening to what she was saying. They must have been talking tactics or weapons, because otherwise Kanda would've told her to leave him alone.

He didn't look very happy that she was there, I could tell, but still he listened to her as she said something, and then cut her off, seemingly correcting her. She leaned forward as he said it, listening intently with her arms folded infront of her on the table.

_Definitely tactics._

I looked back at Lenalee and Allen as I heard my name, most likely spoken by Lenalee. "Lavi? Lavi? Tell me what happened on the mission. How'd it go?"

_Of course. No-one had told her yet. She only knew that Sapphire was missing for a few days._

"It was fine. Sapphire helped more than we could've expected."

Lenalee cut me off, purple eyes filled with questions. "What do you mean?"

"She pretty much saved us. The reason she was missing was because she told us to run, even though she knew she wouldn't be-able to follow."

"So, she protected you from Akuma?"

I nodded, and Allen took over for me. "We were over-powered. If it hadn't have been for Sapphire… we would've been killed. There were so many Akuma… and a Noah."

Lenalee's eyes widened and she gripped Allen's arm. "Was it Road?"

Allen shook his head. "No. It was a different one. Older than Road, and a male. He was dressed in a suit, and smoked too. We never got his name. She saved us from him by creating this… _barrier. _Then she told us to run, gave us no choice. We thought that the Noah would've killed her. But then she turned up at the gate a few days later, alive."

Sapphire walked over then, sitting on the opposite side of the table. She shot a glare at Kanda. "The guy knows my innocence more than I do. How? I've had it for seventeen years!"

I smirked as Kanda just rolled his eyes in return, before calling out, "It's not my fault that you're useless."

"Aww…" I smiled mischievously. "You two argue like a married couple."

Sapphire growled at me. "Lavi…"

Kanda, though, was immediately on his feet, slamming his hand down on the table. He stormed over to me, drawing Mugen, his eyes ablaze with fury.

Sapphire had her gaze on Kanda now, calm but stern. "Kanda. Don't make me kick your ass, _again."_

Kanda held Mugen at my throat, glancing at Sapphire. He must've caught the flashing in her eyes, the silent warning she was giving. He sheathed Mugen, walking back to his table. "Che. Baka Usagi."

"H-how?" Lenalee stared at Sapphire in disbelief. Sapphire looked up from watching her fingers run through a tangle in her hair.

"Oh, easy. He just doesn't want to hear _it_ again." Her eyes widened and she retracted a little, tensing.

_So, something about your past has you worried, huh?_

I reached over the table, grabbing Sapphire's arm. She startled and then smiled warily at me, her smile too forced.

"Would you come with me?" I asked. "To talk. In private."

"Lavi, if this is about…" she trailed off, looking down. "Yea. Of course."

"We'll be back" I told Allen and Lenalee, standing.

As soon as we had exited the cafeteria Sapphire turned on me. "What?! I told you last night, I'm fine!"

"As if!" I hissed back. "I could hear your sobbing through the walls."

Her eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "W-what are you talking about? I was fine."

"I'm not stupid. Even Allen has noticed." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Allen? I haven't even been acting differently…" she stopped then, turning away. "No. Nothing is, or _was, _wrong. I'm FINE."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me, just like I had last night. "You're lying. Just…just tell me later, okay?"

"Later won't ever come, because I'm fine!" The words didn't change the fact that I could feel tears dripping onto my hands and arms. "Just… No. Nothing's wrong."

Her gloved hands rose, rubbing at her eyes. "We should go back. Allen and Lenalee will be waiting."

We walked back in, Sapphire's eyes looking dry, even though she had been crying just a few moments earlier. We found Komui in there, which was surprising.

He smiled at us, his glasses catching the light and flashing. He had Allen and Lenalee's attention, and Kanda's head was turned toward him. "You five. You're going to help clean the science division. No questions, no excuses. Get to it."

Me, Allen and Sapphire all groaned simultaneously and grudgingly made our way to the science division.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right... I did a Lavi's POV. I don't know why, it was supposed to be short and switch to something else but I got a little carried away... Hee-hee-hee.<strong>

**I forget little things like that... My mind wanders. Really easily. Thankyou to all the reviewers, and guess what? I decided to reply to the reviews!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

**Alaina Kuski:**** I know, I feel sorry for her too... I made her past so miserable. It was unintentional, she was supposed to have a sorta okay past, but that went out the window.**

**Lol123:**** Thanks so much, your support means heaps. I have heaps of chapters done, and that's why I update so fast. I'm running out of ideas though... But that's okay, it's just a little writers block. I'll be typing away again soon.**

**KillerAkuma: Having fun in Melb? Hope so. You review on my stories way too much. You can just tell me in person. Thanks anyway. ^-^ TELL ME WHAT MY PRESENT IS!**

**Guest: I may not have a name for you, but I may hook her up with Tyki. She kinda gets with a few people, she's a little flirty...^-^ And maybe Noah and Exorcist will join forces, to defeat something. (You have quite the imagination, that monster was so... there isn't a word for it). Sapphire would definitely support that, knowing her.**

_**THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bye-Bye,<strong>

**CryDon'tSmile**


	16. Chapter 16: Potions and Accidents

**Because potions are awesome, I added some. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

**Potions and Accidents**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Accident; an unfortunate incident that happens unexpectedly and unintentionally, typically resulting in damage or injury.<strong>_

_Accidents can actually be accidents, but often in this world people's "accidents" are made on purpose. To harm another, to ruin someones life, destroy their happiness. Made to give one the upper hand, the advantage over a situation. But really, accident are sometimes innocent mistakes. Not meant to hurt anyone, but sometimes it still does._

**_Accident;_**_ sometimes mistakes, other times not._

_Be wary, and make sure before making accusations._

* * *

><p>The five exorcists made their way to the science division, Lenalee a few meters ahead of them, eager to get the job done.<p>

Kanda hadn't followed until a little while later, so he was much farther behind than the other three.

Allen, Lavi and Sapphire were trying their best to draw out the trip, displeased with the idea of cleaning.

"Why-" Sapphire asked suddenly "-do we have to clean it up when we haven't even made any of the mess?"

Lavi shrugged and Allen scoffed. Kanda spoke up from behind them, scaring Sapphire. "You know, it doesn't matter that we didn't do anything to make the mess Baka. And why are you walking so slowly? I caught up with you so quickly. Hurry up!"

"Oh my god! Kanda! Don't do that!" Sapphire stopped and turned, planning on punching the swordsman.

Kanda caught her hand before it came into contact with his face. He pushed her back, releasing her hand, causing her to stumble. "Che. Learn to throw a punch, little girl."

Allen was behind her, keeping her from falling, before she could fall. She shot a glare at Kanda before turning back, smiling gratefully at Allen. "Thanks Allen."

She started walking again, ignoring the swordsman cursing behind her. Lavi and Allen followed, and they finally reached the science division.

Reever, Johnny and the rest of the science division quickly set them to work, Sapphire's eyes narrowing at the bottles and jars precariously balanced on shelves and books. "You know guys, you shouldn't balance them like that." Sapphire pointed at the jars and bottles.

"Oh, they'll be fine." Lavi assured.

Of course, Lavi's assertion was completely wrong. Because, soon enough, Lavi knocked one of the shelves, knocking two of the bottles down.

One of the bottles shattered on the floor, its contents splattering on anyone in a nearby radius, which happened to be Kanda, Lavi and Sapphire.

Sapphire caught the second bottle, preventing it from hitting Lavi. Lavi and Kanda were spared from the potion this time, as the bottle shattered in Sapphire's hands, the clear liquid running along her hands and dripping onto the floor. Fragments of the colored glass embedded themselves in her hands, stinging like crazy.

_Shit._

She yanked the glass out, tearing her gloves, and glanced around, biting her lip as she found that Lavi and Kanda had both been reverted back to younger ages. If that potion had gotten on her too…

Lavi's eye was wide as he looked at her, his clothes way too big on him, his eye larger than usual because of his small face. She ran her fingers through her hair, curious as to how long it was.

Elbow length.

That would mean she'd be about… eight.

She could taste blood, little droplets of it forming in her mouth, and curiously ran a finger over her teeth.

Her top and bottom canines were lengthened, sharp. Almost like a…

_Cat._

She ran a hand over the top of her head, hissing violently as she found that yes; she had ears, cat ears.

And if she had ears…

She twisted, looking behind her. Yep. A tail too.

_Oh, this is great._

Kanda was growling, furious. He was only about nine, but still had Mugen. He drew it, pointing it at Lavi. "Baka Usagi." He hissed. "Look at the situation you've gotten us into!"

Lavi was smiling, almost adorably. If Lavi was somehow cute as an adult, then he was cuter as a child.

Allen, having been missed by every potion, was laughing.

"Kanda, stop." Sapphire's voice was high pitched, childlike, which made her wince. "Both of you stop."

Lavi and Kanda both turned to her, their eyes widening. Being an eight year old, the size of a six or seven year old, with cat's features was just unlucky.

Lavi couldn't help but notice how much cuter she was as a child. She looked about six, nearly seven, and her eyes were wide, her hair elbow length. The blue streak was faded, harder to notice, but still there. She had cat's ears, a tail, and sharp canines. Her eyes were still a deep blue, but larger, wide.

Sapphire noted that Lavi looked about ten, and Kanda nine. They were still taller than her, as she had been small nearly her whole life.

Allen laughed, smiling. "I'm taller than Lavi and Kanda!" he laughed, Timcampy fluttering around his head.

Kanda seemed the same as ever, even as a child. He kept Mugen pointed at Lavi's throat, glaring at him.

Allen walked over to the three, smiling and holding back a laugh. It was so hilarious, watching the three study each other, even though they were all small children. Sapphire absent-mindedly noticed how now he was much taller than her, which wasn't fair.

Sapphire looked up at Allen, rolling her eyes. "Allen. This isn't funny. I'm pretty sure those two are going to kill each other." She shook her hands, which were covered by the sleeves of her shirt, and her gloves and ring fell to the ground with a clatter. "Can you pick those up?"

Allen picked them up and kneeled, coming to their height, so that he could see from his perspective.

Lavi walked over to Sapphire, smiling. He rested a hand on her head, laughing. "How old are you? Like, six?"

Sapphire hissed, baring her sharp teeth. She went to yell at him, but all that came out was a 'meow.'

Lavi laughed harder and she sank her teeth into his arm, drawing blood. When she released him Lavi was staring at her, shocked and holding his bleeding arm. "She bit me. A freaking six year old bit me!"

Kanda smirked, glad the stupid rabbit had gotten what he deserved. From a six year old girl, too.

"I'm eight." Sapphire kept her voice calm, low, as she found that this kept her from meowing instead. "Not six. Eight."

"You look like a six year old, Moyashi." Kanda was speaking now. "We'll probably have to give you that nickname. It fits you more than Allen."

Allen mentally sighed in relief. His eyes widened when Kanda spoke again, brandishing Mugen. "As for you, Baka Usagi…"

Kanda threw himself at Lavi, furious. Sapphire pulled Lavi back, strong enough to do it, even as a small child. Allen caught Kanda by the back of his shirt, holding him back.

The science division and Lenalee were watching on, dumbfounded. Watching three little kids and a 15 year old exorcist battle it out was… _shocking_, to say the least.

"All of you stop." Sapphire growled.

Kanda stopped attacking Allen, and Allen stopped pushing Kanda away, using Kanda's current situation as an advantage. Lavi climbed off of Allen's back, where he had climbed up earlier.

Sapphire ran her hands over her tail, mentally cursing. "Kanda, you're acting your age right now, which is ridiculous. Lavi… Okay, I have to admit, you're the same as ever, but 10 times more annoying. Being a kid again doesn't mean you can lose it like this. Am I the only one keeping a level head?"

Kanda snarled at her. "At least we aren't an eight year old who looks like a six year old. _And _were not part cat."

She hissed at him, cat ears flattening against her head. Lavi stood at Allen's side, looking sheepish.

Sapphire stormed over to Kanda, as difficult as it was with her clothes being too big and all, and managed to yank Mugen out of his hand. "Stop. You still have your maturity, and you're older than me, even like this. Why aren't you acting civilised? Being little isn't an excuse. You're still the same."

Sapphire could feel herself beginning to shout, a meow forming at the back of her throat, so she shut her mouth, becoming quiet.

Lavi and Kanda looked down, and Sapphire gave Mugen back to Kanda. Lavi looked up, throwing his arms around Sapphire. "Oh, but you're so cute! You should stay like this."

"I wish." Sapphire pulled up her top, revealing that her ribs were prominent, but her stomach was unmarked. "I still have smooth skin. It hadn't happened yet, when I was eight."

"Six." Kanda rolled his eyes. "If you're eight, then I'm nine, and Lavi's ten. We look our age, but you… No. You're still a Moyashi, even as a child."

Sapphire snarled and turned to the science division. "Do you guys have a… you know… antidote?"

One of them nodded, hurrying away and returning with needles.

Sapphire sighed. "Really? Needles?"

They nodded again, and Lenalee gave them an apologetic look. They walked over separating the needles into three different groups, two with one, and one with two.

_Of course, _Sapphire thought. _I hate needles so I get two. This is just... great, absolutely great._

"Hang on!" Lavi cried, once again climbing up Allen's back. "Leave us this way a little longer. Please!"

_Stupid rabbit, _Kanda thought, _I'm not staying this way. Ever._

Kanda shook his head, his glare icy, and Sapphire pursed her lips, thinking about it.

_Staying this way for a little longer wouldn't be that bad…_

"No way." Kanda growled. "I'm not staying like this any longer."

"Just give Kanda his." Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Leave me and Lavi. Just for a little while. Yea?"

Lavi and Sapphire looked at each other, their eyes lighting up with mischief and their lips pulling up in a smirk. Allen frowned at Sapphire, recognizing the look. His attention quickly turned to Timcampy as his wings continuously brushed his face, pissing him off. He grabbed the golden golem and held him tight, disabling him. He then turned his gaze back to Sapphire and Lavi.

"Sapphire…" Allen started.

"What about Lavi?" she whined "He's thinking the same thing!"

Kanda scoffed, rolling his eyes as the needle was slid into his arm, the antidote injected.

Sapphire sat, cross-legged, on the floor, watching Kanda. Within minutes he had reverted back to his normal size and age, the same as ever.

"Where's Komui?" He asked. "That idiot has to die! He caused this bullshit!"

"Kanda!" Lenalee warned.

Kanda scoffed. "Che."

Sapphire, while this was happening, had latched onto Allen's leg, smiling up at him.

"Just don't bite me like you bit Lavi, okay?" Allen's right eyebrow rose and Sapphire nodded, the ears that were still evident twitching.

Her gaze turned back to Kanda, and she smiled at Lavi.

Lavi's smirk widened as he realized _exactly _what she was going to do. His eye sparkled and hers flashed.

Allen saw it coming, and before he could grab Sapphire she was climbing Kanda's back, laughing like a child. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tightening her hold, and rested her head on his shoulder.

Kanda growled, muttering something Japanese under his breath. Sapphire just sighed, refusing to release the swordsman.

"You were the one telling us to act mature earlier," Kanda growled, "And so now you do this?"

Sapphire laughed, the sound high and pleasant. "Mmm, yes. Why not?"

Kanda made no move to get the girl off of his back. He knew that it would be an impossible task. He just left her be, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, while he growled.

Allen and Kanda exchanged a look, both with a child latched onto their back. Kanda scowled, and Allen laughed.

Sapphire lifted her head, locking eyes with Lavi, and a smile played across her lips. She nodded once and they both climbed down, scampering off like lightning.

Lavi and Sapphire sped down the halls, skidding to a stop infront of Sapphire's room.

And then the pranks would begin…

* * *

><p><strong>I have to make this better... I have to make all of my chapters better... They're not good enough...<strong>

**I'll do it later.**

**Also, I'll be editing ALL of my chapters and changing them. Next time I post a new chapter I'll also change the old ones. Just so you know.**

**Please review, tell me what you think, ideas, yea yea...**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


	17. Author's Note

**Ok, so it's the last day of school... YES! But the sad thing about that is that the only internet I have is school internet. :( **

**So, expanding on that, I probably won't be continuing my stories, because I'll have no internet on my laptop. So, be prepared to wait for the next chapters. Sorry. Please don't kill me! ^~^ **

**Anyway, sorry again, and I'll be back either later this year or next year.**

**Bye-Bye,**

**CryDon'tSmile**


End file.
